


Metal Spades

by Sarcasmcat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Anal Fingering, Character Death, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories following Logan and Remy's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this twice a week or so and I'll add relevant tags as I go along.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Nanny  
**

“Remy like to know how he get roped into this.”

He and Logan are on the patio outside the sitting room. The doors are wide open so they can keep an eye on the younger mutants, some of who are watching TV while doing homework, the others playing games.

Logan takes a drag of his cigar. “Get over it Gumbo. You know this is Chuck’s punishment for our little indiscretion.”

Remy snorts. “They didn’ see anything.”

Dropping a hand on Remy’s thigh, Logan squeezes. “Chuck doesn’t see it that way. We’re senior members and should know better. Just gotta get through nanny duty today.”

Remy stretches his legs under the table, Logan’s hand hot and strong on his thigh. “Remy glad for that. Tired of gettin looks.”

“You get looks no matter what.” Logan’s voice is a low rasp, eyes bright with lust.

At the heat in his lover’s eyes Remy can’t help but press up into the rough hand. “Yeah, but that’s different. Ain’t because Remy like men and women.”

Logan snorts, stubbing out his cigar. “Ain’t that you like men Gumbo. It’s the fact you’re with me.”

Knowing it’ll get them in more trouble Remy slides into Logan’s lap, knees on either side of the powerful body. “Remy don’t want anyone else. The others can stare all they want.”

Logan’s hands rest on his hips, fingers digging in and Remy lowers his head to kiss Logan.

It’s worth it even if it means nanny duty again.

**Long Rod Penetrator**

Remy crouches behind the half demolished brick wall as the Sentinel approaches his hiding spot.

There’s a flash of movement and he turns, a card between his fingers.

Logan catches his wrist, squeezing once before sliding close. “Easy Gumbo.”

Remy sneaks a look over the wall. “You know better than to sneak up on Remy.”

Logan’s grin is feral below his cowl. “I do but we’ve got to drop the tin can before it does any more damage. Can you supercharge your staff?”

Removing his staff Remy holds it out to his lover. “What you plannin?”

Logan runs gloved fingers over the length but doesn’t take the weapon. “We’re going to use it as a long rod penetrator. Kinetic energy in the rod will work to blast a hole in the armour.”

Remy extends his staff, focusing on the smooth metal as he feels the familiar prickle of his power, the wash of heat through his body. “You gonna give Remy the distraction he needs?”

Logan’s claws extend with the familiar sound of metal through flesh and his grin takes on an edge Remy has seen before, when Logan loses himself to the animal. “Give me five minutes and you’ll have the perfect shot.”

The staff grows hot under his touch as Remy watches Logan vault the wall.

**Mushy**

Logan sets his coffee cup on the table, eyes on Kitty who is staring at him with wide eyes and a soft smile. “What is wrong with you?”

Kitty sticks her tongue out at him, the only one of the kids not afraid to end up on his bad side. “Just thinking about how adorable you and Remy are together.”

Growling Logan picks up the newspaper. He would be much happier if the entire mansion didn’t know about he and Remy but nothing stays secret for long in these walls. “Gumbo and I ain’t one of your mushy romance novels.”

Rolling her eyes Kitty stands and goes to the fridge, getting the carton of orange juice out, through the door. “No you aren’t. You’re better. Morning Remy.”

Remy comes into the kitchen, waving at Kitty as he makes his way to the table. He snatches Logan’s mug, taking a drink as he winks at his lover.

With a groan Logan shoves away from the kitchen table to get another mug of coffee, knowing neither will last long. “You want to do me a favour and explain to the kid that you and I ain’t some sappy book.”

Sinking into the chair next to the spot Logan just vacated Remy scratches at his hair. “The fact we got cocks seem like a good start to Remy.”

Kitty laughs and promptly chokes on her orange juice as Logan just barely manages to avoid slopping coffee all over the counter, he looks at Remy who is grinning and sighs. “There is nothing mushy about us.”

Remy laughs.

**Dazed**

Body aching Remy is aware of the others around him, their frantic voices piercing the darkness. He’s not entirely sure what happened beyond the fact he doesn’t want to move for the next couple of days.

A hand touches his face, rough, familiar fingers and he manages to raise his hand, whimpering at the ache. Strong fingers close around his and he squeezes. “Remy fine, just a little dazed.”

Logan’s growl echoes through his body, with the edge he knows means his lover is seconds form going feral. “Cher, need to calm down. Not going to be don’ either of us a favour.”

“I’m fine.”

Remy doesn’t believe the other man and can tell that none of the others do either. “Help Remy up.”

Logan helps him up, sliding behind him. Being vertical hurts worse than being on the ground and he can’t muffle his moan as the world makes a slow loop in front of him.

There’s a sharp nip behind his ear and Remy focuses on the slight sting as a ground, swallowing hard against the welling nauseous feeling. “Logan, Remy give you anythin’ if you get him to a bed so he can die.”

Some of the tension drains from the sturdy body behind him and Logan laughs, the sound rumbling through his core. “Like I need any more proof you’re a little out of it Gumbo. Normally dying is the last thing you want to do in bed.”

**Specter**

Logan steadies Remy with a hand on his back as the taller man stumbles back against him. “Havin problems?”

Remy rolls his shoulders. “No. Remy just thought he saw somethin down the hall.”

Peering around his lover Logan sees nothing but darkness and the faint lingering smell of damp wood. “There’s nothing down there but rotting wood. You seeing ghosts?”

Remy twists away from Logan, batting away the hand that reaches for him. “Remy, not imagining a specter. There was something fluttering down there, something white.”

“I’m starting to think you’ve been watching too many scary movies with Kitty and the brats.”

Walking a card across the back of his hand Remy frowns at the older man. “Ain’t watched a horror movie all week.”

A chill breeze sweeps down the hall, making the hair on the back of Logan’s neck prickle. It’s quickly followed by the smell of rotting flesh so pungent he gags.

Remy is at his side, arm sliding around his shoulders. “Cher?”

Logan swallows hard. “Something died down here, recently. I’m starting to think you did actually see something.”

Snorting Remy holds a card aloft, giving it just enough power to glow. “Remy be many things but crazy ain’t one of them. I’m gettin’ the feeling we gotta deal with this specter afore we get to leave.”

**Carpetbagger**

There’s yelling from inside the mansion and Logan slides from under his motorcycle. The yelling grows louder and Logan gets to his feet with a groan. It sounds like Remy’s got his dander up and he needs to save his lover.

“Carpetbagger! Remy and the others don’ need you around. Don’ think I can’ tell what you’re thinking about my mate.”

Logan shoulders through the crowd to where Ororo is standing, watching Remy tower over the newest mutant, a small woman with barely enough power to be a threat. “Shouldn’t you be stepping in?”

Storm shrugs. “I don’t think Remy is going to hurt her, at least not physically. And I have learned to trust Remy’s charm and empathy. Jean has even commented on our guest’s unusual interest in you.”

Remy’s word is enough for him and with Jean’s its damning. Wiping his hands on his jeans Logan growls. “I suppose I should go save her.”

Storm laughs. “Yes. I don’t think the Professor would like to come home to find that we redecorated the foyer.”

“Place needs a remodel anyway. Gumbo, lay off.”

Remy rolls his shoulders and steps back from the woman with a last glare. “Remy done anyway. Dis belle ain’t worth my time anymore.”

Storm nudges Logan. “And we always joke about you being on a leash.”

**Bondage**

Logan fastens the brown padded cuff around Remy’s wrist and sits back, hands sliding down his outstretched arms. “You sure about this?”

Remy nods and tugs against the restraints. “Oui. Remy is very sure.”

His lover’s cock is flat against his stomach, the head flush and Logan leans down, nuzzling at the taut expanse of Remy’s stomach.

Remy jumps under the light touch and Logan lowers his head, licking and nipping at a scar that cuts across the smooth skin of his hip. This close to Remy’s cock the smell of his arousal is heavy and Logan feels his cock twitch.

When Remy had first suggested this he had been a little wary. They have too much weird stuff going on without adding bondage.

But Remy had been adamant; reminding him that no commercial cuff could keep him and that had been the one thing that had decided him.

Canting his head Logan rubs his cheek against Remy, the rasp of his stubble loud. Remy arches with a murmur of something French, the low sound sending a shiver down Logan’s spine.

He shifts, licking up the underside of his lover’s cock. Remy’s breath hisses from between his teeth and Logan grins. 

He’s starting to like this idea more and more, having Remy at his mercy.

They’re going to have to play with bondage again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Competitor**

Logan doesn’t look up from his motorcycle as he hears Rogue come into the garage. He can smell the apprehension rolling off the woman and he has a pretty good idea why she’s seeking him out. “You need something Rogue?”

“Ah wanna know what you’re doin’ with Remy. You two have been spending a lot of time together and Ah’ve seen the way you’ve been lookin’ at him.”

Tossing the wrench back in the toolbox Logan straightens up and turns to look at Rogue. “What’s wrong Rogue? See me as a competitor for Gumbo’s affection? Do you really think you have any rights to him, after you abandoned him in Antarctica, and lied to every one of us?”

Rogue flushes, body tensing. “You know as well as Ah what Remy did.”

Logan snarls. “Unknowingly. You might not believe him but I do. I can fucking smell the remorse rolling off him. And we’ve all done things we regret, things we haven’t told anyone.”

He stalks forward, stabbing a finger against Rogue’s shoulder, gratified to see her flinch. “You have lost all right to Remy. I won’t stop you if you want to keep making plays for Remy but I can guarantee you he won’t be coming back to you. You’ve ruined any chance you have.”

Fist clenching Rogue watches as Logan shoves past her and into the sunlight. He’s wrong if he thinks she’s giving Remy up that easy.

**Bricklayer**

Logan trowels more cement onto the brick before setting it on top of the other. Playing bricklayer isn’t his favourite thing ever but part of the west wall has to be repaired after mutant tag went wrong and they can’t afford to have any humans around.

A wolf whistle splits the air and Logan shakes his head as he turns to find Remy striding towards him. “Really Gumbo?”

Remy smiles. “Remy just letting you know how much he appreciate the view.”

Logan laughs and tilts his head back for Remy’s kiss. “Giving the construction worker a little payback?”

Humming Remy kisses Logan again, one hand resting on broad shoulders, fingers pulling ridges in the dark, damp fabric. “Somethin’ like that. And thought you might like a break.”

The air is muggy and stifling and while he’s gotten used to it, the idea of a break with Remy is impossible to resist. “What kind of break did you have in mind?”

Remy stretches, his white T-shirt riding up as his jeans slip, showing a strip of tan skin Logan wants to lick. “No one here, just you and Remy.”

Logan grins. It’s an invitation if he ever heard one. “Let me get a shower. Then we can head to that nice, secluded clearing in the back corner of the property.”

Remy runs a hand through his hair, the auburn strands standing up. “Sounds good. Remy get some stuff together and meet you there.”

Logan casts a look at the wall before heading inside. Bricklaying can wait another day.

**Cycle**

His room is stifling and Remy slips out of bed. He opens the window and climbs onto the sill, balancing there for a moment before pulling himself up onto the roof.

The tiles are cold beneath his feet and Remy sits down, gaze sliding over the landscape. Above him the moon is almost full, casting a silver hue over everything and Remy shifts, feeling anxious and off balance.

Tomorrow is the start of his three day cycle, when the fox takes over, leaving him tired and weak for almost a week. 

It’s still a secret, the thing he becomes around the full moon. No one knows, but he thinks Logan is getting suspicious, if the looks the other man is giving him are any indication.

Rubbing at his arms Remy thinks about telling Logan. The older man would be the most understanding, about sharing headspace with a dangerous creature.

Warmth spreads through his body at the thought of Logan and Remy stands, sliding back into his room. He has to tell Logan before the sun rises, when the fox will take over.

Remy opens the door and freezes at the sight of Logan leaning back against the wall, a faint smile tugging at his lips. “Need somethin’?”

Fingers pressing into the door frame Remy nods. “Remy got somethin’ he needs to tell you, before the moon cycle makes it impossible.” 

**Ginger**

The loading ramp to the Blackbird is barely closed before Logan shoves his cowl back, sneezing violently. “Fuckin’ ginger.”

Remy stands back from his lover, watching as Logan starts to strip, sending up fine clouds of ginger power that hang in the still air of the jet. He still isn’t quite sure how Logan ended up covered in the spice and right now isn’t the best time to ask.

Growling Logan toes out of his boots and kicks them aside as he shoves his fingers under the waistband of his pants. The smell of ginger is heavy around him, making his eyes water and his sinuses hurt and he really wants a shower.

A hand touches his shoulder and he accepts the blanket Remy hands him. “Thanks.”

Remy steps back, watching as Logan wraps the blanket around his hips before removing his pants and throwing them towards the back of the jet.

“Anything Remy can do?”

Logan sneezes again, eyes watering. He stabs a finger towards a chair. Remy drops into the indicated seat and manages to not jump when Logan straddles him, a twitch of the blanket keeping him covered. 

Remy tilts his head when Logan taps his cheek with a finger and he holds still when Logan presses his nose into his pulse, a low growl echoing through the stocky body.

**Tact**

Storm knows she should be upset, at the sheepish looks the younger mutants are giving her but she’s focused on Logan and Remy and the bruise on Remy’s cheek.

“Everyone under the age of twenty, out.” The kids file out with no complaints and once the door closes Storm sighs. “What happened?”

Logan growls. “Some dumbass didn’t have the smarts to keep his mouth shut about mutants.”

Remy touches the bruise under his eye. “Made some comments about the kids and Logan told him he might want to work on his tact.”

Storm folds her arms across her chest. “And how did you end up with a bruise?”

“He had some friends and Remy couldn’ let Logan take them on alone.”

Fighting not to smile Storm shakes her head. Even asleep Logan and Remy are a match for any ten humans even without their powers.

“Well, I suppose this is what I get for having you two chaperone the kids.” Storm steps forward and kisses them both on the cheek. “And thank you for standing up for the kids. They’ve had little enough of that lately.”

Logan nudges his lover. “Let’s get some ice on that before it swells up anymore.”

Remy nods and follows Logan into the kitchen.

**Realistic**

“You gotta know it ain’t realistic.”

Logan fights the urge to bare his teeth in a snarl. Ever since his earlier run in with Rogue she’s been dogging his steps, trying to convince him to give up on Remy.

“What isn’t realistic?” It’s not a question he needs an answer to. He knows the answer and it’ll be a cold day in hell when he leaves Remy in Rogue’s clutches.

Rogue sighs. “Stop bein’ difficult Logan. You know what Ah’m talkin’ about. You and Remy got enough problems with bein’ what we are without addin’ bein’ two men together.”

Logan is pretty sure he’s going to crack a tooth if Rogue keeps up her harping. “I think Rogue, that Gumbo and I can take care of ourselves. You’re still going to need a better reason.”

Rogue hisses and stalks from the garage, leaving Logan in peace.

“Logan?”

Remy’s voice washes over him and Logan rolls his shoulders, warmth spreading through him. Despite the fact he and Remy haven’t been physical the younger man has the unique ability to calm him down. “Hey Gumbo.”

“What did Rogue want?” Remy comes into the garage, stopping close to Logan.

Logan wants to reach out and touch Remy but the other many is still wary of a reaching hand so Logan settles for shifting closer. “Rogue and I are just having a difference of opinion. Nothin’ to worry about.”

Remy nods and moves close enough that their arms touch.

**Sympathetic**

Scott doesn’t move as Kitty comes after him, fire in her eyes. “What?”

Kitty stabs him in the chest with a finger. “You could try being sympathetic. The last time Jean was in that bed Logan was nothing but supportive. Now Remy is in the bed, Logan is hurting and you’re being an asshole.”

Looking down at the slim finger digging into his chest Scott can’t help but wonder where the sweet girl Kitty used to be is hiding. She’s been spending too much time with Logan and Remy.

He looks into the infirmary where Remy is, looking like a wraith in the bed. Logan is hunched over the bed, rubbing a thumb over the back of the other man’s hand.

Jean’s disapproval filters through his mind and Scott sighs. “Fine. Logan is on reserve until Gambit is back.”

Kitty steps back, folding her arms across her chest. “Good. Now go away.”

Turning on his heel Scott heads back towards the elevator. He’s not sure when things with Logan and Remy got out of hand, when he started coming down on them harder than the others. Everyone has commented on the change, including the Professor.

Scott steps on to the main floor and heads towards the office. He can manage to be sympathetic, even with as much as he hates Logan.

He’ll do it for the good of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral**

Despite the fact his left arm is numb Remy doesn’t move, breathing deep and even.

Logan has him pinned to the bed as he sleeps, each exhale a rasping growl that echoes through his body.

His lover is feral, pupils mere pinpricks when he’s awake, growling when anyone gets near the door to their room. The entire floor has been cleaned out on the Professor’s orders; for fear that Logan might attack. 

Remy rolls his shoulders and Logan comes awake with a low growl. “Easy cher, Remy ain’t going anywhere.”

Teeth scrape across his pulse and Remy sighs, canting his head to give his lover more access to his throat. Unlike the rest of the mansion he’s never feared Logan when he goes feral, as rarely as it happens.

He’s never been sure why, though he thinks it’s part of his empathy and charm. Even when Logan is at his wildest Remy has never felt anything danger aimed at any of the other, at least physically. When Logan is like this all he wants is space and Remy.

Logan’s contentment echoes through him and his lover doesn’t move or growl even when Storm sets their dinner tray down right outside the door. She’s the only other person who doesn’t trigger Logan and Remy things it might have to do with the fact she masks her scent which confuses Logan’s primitive brain when he can only hear her approach.

Remy relaxes, drifting off as Logan nuzzles closer.

**Blizzard**

Blanket wrapped around his shoulders Remy sits with his back to the all of the hall that dead ends by the Danger Room. Here is the only place in the mansion where he can’t see or hear the howling blizzard.

Once the snow is on the ground he’s fine, but when the winds kick up, turning the tiny snowflakes into projectiles he can’t stand being in it.

Footsteps echo down the hall and Remy looks up to find Logan coming down the hall. Snow dusts the shoulders of his leather jacket, he’s got a six pack in one hand, a paper bag in the other and a smoldering cigar in his mouth.

“Hey Gumbo.”

Remy takes the bag from Logan, watching as the other man sheds his coat, tossing it aside before dropping to the floor. “You went out in the blizzard.”

Logan nods and takes two bottles out, popping the caps before handing one to Remy. “Figured you could use some food from down south.”

Setting the beer down Remy starts going through the bag. Logan is the only one who ever tries to be around him when the winter storms hit, the only one who tries to distract him from the memories and flashbacks to the frozen wasteland.

A feeling of contentment trickles down his spine and Remy relaxes, knowing it’s coming from Logan.

**Benison**

“I suppose you’re here wanting my blessing?”

Logan leans back in the chair and glances at Remy. “Nope. Just wanted to let you know Chuck.”

Xavier nods. He respects his team’s privacy only entering their minds when they have given permission. Not that he needs to be psychic to know about Logan and Remy’s relationship. The entire mansion knows about them and a few of the older mutants have started a betting pool, headed by Bobby. There have been several times he’s mentioned ending it but Bobby just smiles.

Tapping his fingers on the desk Xavier looks between the two men. “I appreciate the fact you told me. I believe that you are both strong enough to work on the same team despite their relationship so I won’t put you on different teams.”

“Thanks Professor.” 

Both men stand to leave and Xavier smiles. There’s nothing obvious between them, they aren’t standing any closer than normal, but it creates a nimbus around them, something visible only to psychics. 

Logan opens the door and touches Remy for the first time since entering his office, rough fingers spread across the small of Remy’s back.

Xavier clears his throat. “Remy, Logan, I know you didn’t come seeking it, but you have my benison."

There’s a flicker of a smile from both men before they disappear.

**Domestic**

Fingers digging into Sabretooth’s wrists the bigger man, Logan snarls at the bigger man, shoving back at him.

Sabretooth laughs, leaning in. “You’ve gotten soft shrimp. You’re nothing better than a domestic pet now. Gambit’s ruined you.”

Sneering Sabretooth winks at Logan. “Maybe after I kill you I’ll take Gambit with me. I’m sure he’ll look good on his hands and knees at my feet.” 

Anger hits Logan and he slams his forehead into Victor’s nose, grinning fiercely as the man stumbles back, blood streaming down his face. Victor has taken many things from but he’ll never get Remy.

Dodging Victor’s wild swing Logan rushes in, driving his shoulder into the big man’s chest, knocking him to the ground. He drops to his knees, claws digging into the skin above Victor’s heart. “You’ve always talked too much Creed.”

He presses harder, blood welling around the tips of his claws. “This ends now. I’m not letting you take anyone else.”

Drawing his hand back he jambs down, claws easily sinking though bone and skin.

Victor jerks once before the stench of death fills the air and Logan stands, not looking back once as he walks away.

**Superstition**

There’s a worn Ace of Spades tucked in an inside pocket of his trench coat. He’s had it since before his powers came to him, a gift from his père.

Ever since then it’s been a lucky charm and he never leaves the mansion without it, a superstition some of the others mock him for.

Bobby bounces close, slinging an arm around Remy’s shoulder. “So Remy, I don’t suppose you want to share some of that luck with me?”

His hand doesn’t even make it to leather before Logan jerks him away, snarling as he does. “I’ve told you before Drake, that I’ll break your fingers if you put them anywhere near that card.”

Frost creeps across Bobby’s skin as he stumbles back.

Remy watches in amusement as Bobby jogs from the hanger, casting a last look back at them.  
Skimming a hand down Logan’s back Remy leans down. “I appreciate it, but I don’ need you to defend my card.”

Logan shrugs, scattering the remaining team with a glare and growl. “Never said I was protecting your little trinket. I’ve never liked people trampling on the beliefs of others. And especially not when I’m sleeping with them.”

Remy laughs.

**Balloon**

The annoying sound of two balloons being rubbed together reaches Logan’s ears and he presses his face into the pillow. “What the hell is going on?”

Walking a card through his fingers Remy trails his free hand across his lover’s shoulders. “Storm be teachin’ some of the younger ones about static electricity and she thought this was a better way than shockin’ them.”

Logan turns his head, nosing at the hem of Remy’s shorts. “She couldn’t have found a better way to do it?”

“Remy suggested socks and carpets but Jean gave me the look.”

“She’s an expert on that look. You’d think she’s the only one who cleans this place.”

Remy snorts. “Remy scrubbed enough tubs to know that be a lie.”

Another squeal rends the air and Logan growls. “You think she’ll be upset if I pop the damn things?

“Probably turn you into a lightnin’ rod to show them how bad it is.”

Logan slides his fingers up under the edge of his lover’s shorts, stroking gently. “I’ll heal. And it would be worth it to eliminate every last balloon.”

Setting the card aside Remy slides down to stretch out next to Logan. “Let’s see if we can’t keep you distracted.”

**Souvenir**

Logan eases Remy down to the bed, watching as his lover stretches before settling into the bed. The edge of Remy’s shirt is rucked up and Logan can’t look away from the new, pink scar there. “Did you really need a souvenir?”

Remy drops a hand to his stomach, tracing a line across the soft black fabric. “Remy coulda done without it.”

Kneeling on the bed Logan pushes up Remy’s shirt. The scar is long, running from just under Remy’s left nipple to the crest of his hip.

Logan leans down and gently nuzzles at the scar. It smells like antiseptic and cotton and he can almost feel the buzz of healing against his lips.

Fingers rake through his hair, tugging gently. “Gonna stay down there all day?”

Logan licks at the wound, tasting nothing bet Remy. He draws back and slides up to lick at Remy’s pulse before nipping at the lobe of his ear. “Just makin’ sure there isn’t any infection. Don’t need your souvenir getting any worse.”

Remy rolls his hips. “Remy feelin’ fine. Doctor did a good job healin me.”

“Still not takin any risks. Last thing I need is to have Hank reading me the riot act because you hurt yourself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunbathe**

Entering the kitchen Storm smiles at Logan who is scowling at his beer. “I’m surprised you aren’t outside.”

Logan growls though there’s no heat in the sound. “You know damn well why I’m not outside. Remy’s decided he’s going to sunbathe all day and he’s wearing the red and black thing he calls a swimsuit.”

Storm laughs. “Remy was certain you would appreciate that. Speaking of appreciating, some of our younger members are appreciating your lover. I’m sure he would be happy if you saved him.”

Draining his beer Logan stands and throws the bottle away. “I suppose I could do that.”

Logan stops just outside, gaze raking over his lover. Remy is stretched out on a lounger, head tipped back, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

Remy sits up, the muscles of his abdomen bunching. “Finally comin’ to keep Remy company?”

Shifting his gaze to where a gaggle of females is sitting trying to hide the fact they are staring at Remy Logan nods. “Somethin’ like that.”

Remy laughs and stretches, making Logan growl again. “Ignore them cher. Remy don’t mind the attention.”

**Artillery**

Logan slides around a brick wall, hunkering down as a mortar slams into the courtyard. It explodes, rocking the wall and a heavy cloud of dust hangs in the air.

The constant bombardment from the artillery is proving to be a problem and unless they do something about them it means the end of the resistance.

There’s a falling rock and Logan doesn’t move, knowing it’s his mate. 

“Any luck?” Remy squats next to Logan, red on black eyes raking over his lover’s face, looking for any signs.

Logan leans over and presses his nose into the hollow of Remy’s neck, inhaling deeply before pulling back. “Maybe. I think I found a way up to the artillery battery but I’m going to need a distraction to check it out.”

Remy pats the front of his vest where Logan knows his lover keeps some of his deadlier tricks. “Remy ready to go.”

Logan grunts. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be good to go. We won’t need much in the way of supplies since it’s a quick trip. How are the others doin’?”

Remy shrugs to settle his vest. “Getting antsy. The younger ones are gettin’ bored.”

“With luck this will work to make it safe for them to be outside. May have to get Storm involved but we might be able to do this ourselves.”

**Companion**

Remy stretches but doesn’t move from the bed, the sheets like silk against his skin. It’s quiet in the palace, so different from the deathly silence of the tunnels he’d grown up in. 

He knows he should go back to the tunnels, to let everyone know he’s still alive but he hasn’t. By staying in the palace as Logan’s companion he can serve the others better, where he can keep an eye on the going-ons.

At least that’s what Remy tells himself every time he curls against Logan or pulls him closer as the man’s cock presses deep. He doesn’t want to, and can’t admit, that he’s grown more attached to Logan than he’d ever intended.

He can tell with his Charm that Logan is a good man, doing what he can for the people who live under his rule. It helps that Kitty loves the man and she has an excellent sense of people.

Remy turns and curls against Logan’s back. He feels Logan relax and he closes his eyes. It’s early yet and they can spend a little more time in bed before duty separates them.

A hand settles on his leg, fingers stroking up and down and Remy sighs. Being Logan’s companion isn’t terrible but he can’t help the surge of guilt he feels every time Logan touches him.

**Submit**

Knee digging into the small of Remy’s back Logan leans in, hand rough on the nape of his lover’s neck. “You ready to submit Cajun?”

“Not hardly cher.” Ignoring the pressure on his neck Remy twists, slamming his elbow into the other man’s ribs.

It’s enough to make Logan loosen his grip and Remy kicks out, catching him in the chest. Rolling to his feet Remy reaches into his coat, drawing out a card. “Willin’ to try again?”

Claws sliding out Logan stalks towards his lover, grin feral in the half light of the Danger Room. “You know I don’t give up easy Remy.”

Remy grins, channeling his power until the card is glowing. “That be part of why Remy like Logan.”

“And here I thought you liked me for my stunning personality.” Logan walks a circle around his lover, Remy following his every move.

Walking the card between his fingers Remy grins. “Logan want Remy to list everything he like or Logan want to play?”

Logan’s grin turns darker and he feints towards Remy, growling when the other man dances back. “Play. You will submit, sooner or later Remy.”

“You gotta make Remy. He ain’t give in unless you make it good.”

**Feminism**

“Remy all for belles havin’ rights, but this rabid feminism make my skin crawl.”

Logan struggles against his bonds, unable to free his claws without skewering the other man. “I don’t care what they think, they better let us go before I get loose.”

There’s a crackle from the intercom in the corner and both men glare at it.

“You will be released when we decide. Your companion will be kept however, for breeding purposes.”

Remy stares at the speaker. “Come again? Remy not sure he understood you.”

“Do not play stupid male. Your kind has two roles here. As slaves and breeding stock.”

Frowning Remy twists his hand to grip the chair. “Like hell. Remy only sleep with one person and he tied to chair with me.”

Silence fills the room followed by a hiss. “You have no say man. If you do not cooperate we will extract your seed by force.”

Anger sweeps through Remy as he sends a charge into the chair, prickling through his skin. “This is going to hurt cher. Ready?”

Logan growls. “Have at it Cajun. They’re going to regret snatching us.”

**Polka**

Snarling Logan shoves past a tuba player, ignoring the man’s cry as the polka music cuts out.

Remy dodges around the man, catching up with his lover in there long strides. “Terrible stuff.”

Logan glances at the other man as they break free from the polka festival. “Chuck loves it.”

Remy wrinkles his nose as they round a low wall, their runaway mutant glancing back at them. “Remy always thought somethin’ odd about the Professor.”

“One of many things.” Logan vaults the wall, moving slowly towards the mutant who is backed in a corner. “Easy bub. We aren’t going to hurt you. Let us take you some place where you can get help.”

The mutant, a young man, hunkers against the wall, his skin flickering through patterns and colours. “Why did you chase me?”

Remy steps forward, a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “We only chased you because you ran. You think we hurt you?”

Skin settling the mutant frowns. “I only ran to get away from the terrible music.”

Logan barks out a laugh. “You’ll fit in great with us boy. I promise you’ll never hear that at the mansion.”

The young mutant perks up. “Promise?”

Remy nods. “We got better taste.”

“I’ll go with you.”

**Date**

Logan glances at his watch as he jiggles the ice in his empty glass of scotch. He knows he shouldn’t let his daughter make dates for him but Kitty is stubborn and had been adamant about it.

This isn’t the first time he’s been stood up and it’s almost enough to make him not want to date ever again.

A whirlwind drops into the seat across from him, auburn hair and red on black eyes that mark him as a mutant and Logan smiles because lately Kitty has been setting him up with Humans.

“Sorry about bein’ late. Remy’s brat was bein’ difficult.”

Logan can’t help but smile. Remy is several decades younger than him, tall and lean and Logan can’t help but wonder what Remy would look like spread out under him. “Mine practically threw me out the door.”

Remy accepts the glass from the waiter. “So Remy hear. Remy also hear Logan not quite normal.”

Logan nods, a single claw sliding out.

Smiling Remy runs a finger along the curved blunt edge. “Remy not have many good date with Human lately. They find Remy’s eyes a little unsettling.”

Logan watches the glide of Remy’s finger. “I don’t have that problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Swollen**

Remy carefully sits down on the log, leg extended as he prods his swollen knee.

Logan bats his hand away before dropping to his knees in the thick loam, hands gently framing his lover’s knee. “Don’t make it worse. Hank is already going to skin us alive for not splinting this.”

Raking a hand through his hair, fingers catching on tangles Remy groans. “Hank’ll get over it. Remy’d like to see him trying to do what we’re managing.”

Logan can only nod. Even through Remy’s pants he can feel the heat and he can’t help but worry. They’ve been going for days and Remy hasn’t complained once, though his face is tight with pain and he’s lost weight.

Leaning in Logan rests his ear against Remy’s chest. His heartbeat is strong but they both need time to rest and something more to eat than the small animals he’s managed to catch on this hellhole.

“The others better find us soon because I don’t think Hank will be able to fix your knee.”

Remy shrugs. “Remy’ll manage if it comes to that but all he wants right now is to be off this fuckin’ island.”

Logan stands with a grunt and helps Remy up, taking some of his weight.

**USS Constitution**

Remy looks up at the ship’s rigging, the ropes like silver snakes in the light of the full moon. “Remind Remy why we be creepin’ on this old ship.”

Logan runs a hand along a smooth railing. “Professor thinks there’s something here Magneto is looking for.”

Turning a slow circle Remy sticks his hands in his pockets. “Remy not need answer. Why anyone hid somethin’ on the USS Constitution. Not exactly the safest place to hide something.”

“Unless Chuck figures Magnet Man wouldn’t think to look here.” Logan sniffs the air and takes a few steps across the deck before pausing with a frown. “There’s somethin’ not quite right here.”

Remy vaults the railing to the lower deck. “What’s not quite right?”

Logan follows the other man. “There’s something in the air besides tourist, Navy and old wood. Something bitter.”

Nodding Remy looks around. “Remy think what we lookin for is below deck. Make more sense to have it where it hard to find.”

“Probably. We need to move fast. We’ll split up and hope it isn’t well hidden.”

Remy rolls his shoulders. “Remy sure it’ll be too much to ask that it’ll spin or sparkle or do somethin’ to draw attention.”

Logan lifts the hatch and motions for Remy to proceed him into the darkness. “Our luck never runs that way Cajun.”

**Weekend**

“What happened to weekends?”

Logan ducks the robot’s swing, catching the offending appendage and cutting it off before tossing it aside like garbage. “What are you rambling about Cajun?”

Remy stops moving and the Danger Room shuts down, a precaution to prevent accidents. “Remy just wonderin’ where weekends go. Seem like we used to have them and then gone. Remy could use some time off.”

Retracting his claws Logan pushes his cowl back. “and what the hell would you do with a free weekend?”

Remy stretches with a wicked grin. “Go get some new cards, take a nap by the pool and maybe Remy spend a day in bed with his lover.”

“Just maybe?”

Grinning Remy approaches the older man. “Maybe. There is a bunch of other things Remy could do on a weekend. No point in stayin’ in bed if my lover ain’t goin’ to be around with me.”

“And if your lover would rather spend all weekend in bed?” Logan moves closer to his lover. The beast inside him is practically screaming for Remy’s touch.

Remy shrugs out of his trench, the heavy leather pooling around his feet. Finger flexing he smiles. “Remy could probably be convinced to stay in bed. If the motivation is good enough of course.”

“I think I could probably come up with good enough motivation. Now we just have to convince Chuck to give us a weekend.”

**Exterminate**

The Sentinel’s hand comes crashing down on the pavement and Logan jams his claws into the metal, severing cables.

It stumbles backward before its face is blown away, circuitry melting.

Logan turns to find Remy coming out of the trees, a mostly depleted deck in his hands. “Where are the others?”

Remy jerks his head back towards the mansion. “Kitty and Piotr got them all tucked up safe under the mansion. You get them all?”

Nodding Logan pads closer to Remy. “Yeah. I’d sure like to know what has them all set to exterminate us whether we’re in the registry or not. Something is wrong.”

Remy nods as he scans the sky for any signs of more Sentinels. “Prof and Jean are workin on it. Scott is tryin to get everything else organized.”

Logan snorts. “We’ll be waitin’ forever if Cyc has his way.” He grins. “Want to see if we can’t get this fixed our way?”

Patting his coat Remy smiles. “Sound good to Remy. He never been good at sittin’ around waitin’ to be killed.”

“So am I. Let’s grab my Jeep and get the hell out of here before someone decides to stop us.”

**Organization**

“We want him dead.”

Logan looks at the picture on the table in front of him. The man is several decades younger than him, with unruly auburn hair and unnerving red on black eyes. He has an idea why the organization wants the man dead but he has to ask. “Why?”

The shadowy figure sighs. “Remy LeBeau is a mutant who is making our lives difficult.”

Logan nods but doesn’t say anything. The head of the organization has no idea he’s a mutant and he would like to keep it that way, but this Remy isn’t going to die on his watch.

The organization is already pushing their luck with the jobs they’ve had him doing and assassinating someone for being a mutant is it.

Slipping the picture into his coat Logan turns on his hell and strides from the room. He knows he’ll be getting the rest of the information soon but he has to be ready to go.

The moment the organization realizes what is going on they’ll send out a team to eliminate him and Remy. Logan knows he’ll have to work quickly to clear his things out and start tracking Remy as soon as possible.

Clearing the doors to the building housing the organization Logan jogs to his Jeep. He’s going to need some help finding Remy and he’s got favours to call in.

**Ma’am**

“Thank you ma’am. This info mean a lot to Remy and his partner.”

The woman wrings her hands and nods. “I’d do anything for him. When the Mutant Affairs Bureau came I wouldn’t tell them anything but I can tell you and your friend only mean to help him.”

Remy smiles. “You’re right. Logan and Remy just like Jim. Just gonna take him someplace he be safe.”

“Cajun, we gotta go. I can hear the Bureau on the next block.”

Remy touches the woman’s shoulder. “We gotta go. If they come back you ain’t seen us. Jim’s life depend on it.”

Following his lover outside Remy slips his sunglasses on. They’re both in plainclothes but they head opposite the bureau vans at the end of the far block.

“Got his scent?”

Logan nods and glances over his shoulder. “Yeah. He’s holed up close by. We need to find him and get out of here before they see us and send for the Sentinels. You think the lady will cave?”

Remy shakes his head. “Non. She strong and really worried about Jim. She won’ turn us in.”

Logan snorts. “And your ma’amn her every ten seconds had nothin’ to do with that.”

Grinning Remy winks at his lover over the top of his glasses. “Never hurts to be polite.”

**Expendable**

“You know it’s true Remy. Logan thinks you’re expendable. The moment he tired of you, he’ll throw you away.” Sinister leans in, fingers ghosting along the edge of Remy’s chin. “We both know it Remy. Come back to me. You know I appreciate you.”

Remy doesn’t look away from the roughhewn ceiling. He knows that Sinister is lying, having felt the truth of Logan’s feelings, never spoken but bright against his charm. And he’s let Sinister ruin his life once. It won’t happen again.

Fingers tapping Remy’s chin Sinister smiles. “And it isn’t just your lover. All the other X-Men are using you, another hand in their battle. If you fall they won’t mourn you, will just bury you in an unmarked grave and move on. You are trash to them.”

Breathing deep Remy grins. “Ain’t gonna fall for your sweet words again Sinister. Not gonna let what happen to the Morlocks happen again.”

Sinister snarls, fingers digging in until bruises bloom on tan skin. “You don’t get a choice Remy. I don’t plan on letting you waste such talent and power on a worthless cause.”

Anger beats against his awareness and Remy relaxes, finally meeting Sinister’s eyes for the first time. “If Logan don’t care about Remy, why he ready to carve you a couple new holes?”

The look on Sinister’s face is worth the pain that slides through his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Landscape**

Sliding out of the Jeep Remy stretches, groaning when his back cracks. “Remy would be enjoyin’ the landscape more if he didn’t have a knot in his back.”

Logan slams the door and lights a cigar. “It’s a good thing our mission isn’t to look at the mountains.”

Remy glares at his lover over the roof. “Don’ mean Remy can’t appreciate them.”

Flicking ash off the end of his cigar Logan nods. “I’ve been meaning to go back. The mansion is starting to close in on me.”

“Don’t suppose you could find room for one more. Still not comfortable with everyone since what happened.”

Without thinking Logan nods. Normally he wouldn’t take someone with him but he knows how strong Remy is, that Remy can survive.

“We’ll finish this for Chuck and then take some time off. We both earned it. We’ll fade into the landscape, get away.”

Remy grins, warmth pulling in his stomach. After Antarctica the last thing he should want is isolation but being with Logan is different. Even when they aren’t speaking he doesn’t feel the same overwhelming isolation he’d felt in the snowy wasteland.

Time in the landscape with just Logan sounds perfect.

 

**Frustrated**

Logan stares at Remy and snarls, frustrated with the entire situation. He and the other man have been dancing around each other for months and he’s tired of it.

A man can only spend so much time drinking and playing pool with a romantic interest before it drives them crazy.

He’s reached that point but he isn’t going to do anything. Remy’s still skittery about being touched after everything so Logan is waiting for Remy to make the first move.

Storm settles on the stool next to Logan. “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you and Remy were together.”

“Not for lack of wanting. I’m giving Cajun time.”

Storm laughs, patting Logan’s hand. “Remy has had plenty of time if his complaints are to be believed. He’s frustrated, waiting for you.”

Scrubbing at his face Logan barks out a laugh. “Go fuckin’ figure. We spend all this time waitin’ for each other and now we’re both worked up.” He drops from the stool. “Pardon me while I go straighten things out.”

Logan stalks into the dining room, grinning when Remy smiles at him. “I hear we got a mutual problem.”

Remy stretches and pushes back from the table. “Remy think we do. And wants to fix it. He tired of being frustrated.”

**Pringles**

Slamming the panty door Remy pins the occupants of the kitchen with a steely glare. “Who ate Remy’s Pringles?”

Kitty looks up from the toaster. “I think I saw Bobby slinking around earlier.”

Bobby freezes and looks at Remy over the top of the sports section. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Gambit crosses to the table and leans in. He can feel Bobby’s guilt but he’s frustrated by the disappearance of his chips and playing with the other man seems like the best revenge.

“Does Remy need to get Wolverine in here to sniff around? Remy pretty sure he know what his lover find.”

Bobby swallows, carefully setting the paper down. “Come on Remy, there’s no reason to let Logan involved. I ate your Pringles because there weren’t any other snacks in the pantry. I promise I’ll replace them, just don’t tell Logan.”

“Little late for that bub.”

Bobby jumps at the sound of Logan’s voice, knocking over the chair. “I’m sorry. I’ll go to the store now.”

He disappears, leaving the two men smiling and Kitty laughing.

**Cheer**

“Well, ain’t you a fucking ball of cheer.”

Remy grins and leans down to kiss Logan’s cheek, a glass of eggnog held in one hand. “Come on cher. No reason to be crabby at a Christmas party.”

Logan can think of plenty of reasons to be crabby, starting with the young mutants running loose, to the smug, annoying look on Scott’s face. But Remy is warm against him so he decides to let Remy win this one. “Fine.”

“Good.” Remy snatches another glass of eggnog and thrusts it into Logan’s hand. “Remy and Ororo make this batch.”

The scent of alcohol is strong and Logan smiles. Remy had more to do with this batch than Storm, and he can’t wait until Scott gets a taste.

Drawing his lover close Logan takes a drink. All he can taste is whatever Remy put in which is fine. He hates eggnog.

There’s a female shriek which means Kurt is out with mistletoe and Remy leans down. “How long ‘til Scott try to kill the fun?”

“He won’t. Jean is big into holiday cheer and he doesn’t want to upset her. We’ll all hear about it tomorrow.”

Remy snorts. “Remy ain’t listenin’ to any bitchin’ tomorrow. Wanna get a hotel room?”

Logan drains his drink. “Yeah.”

**Aesthetic**

“No one gets much aesthetic pleasure from looking at that guy.”

Interest piqued by the comment Remy follows the gaze of the guy next to him, who is staring at Logan in disgust.

His lover is at a pool table with a cigar as he watches his playing partner, a huge bear of a man, line up his shot.

Remy hooks his foot under the rungs of the stool and jerks, sending the man toppling to the floor. They don’t usually come to this gay bar and Remy isn’t going to let anyone ruin one place they aren’t judged for something stupid.

He looms over the man on the floor, booted foot nudging the man’s knee. “Remy think it might be best if you not talk about peoples lovers where they might overhear. Might not get so lucky next time you insult a homme who a better man than you ever be.”

“You didn’ have to get me a present Cajun.”

The man on the floor blanches at Logan’s gruff words and Remy grins. “Remy know how much you enjoy the stupid ones cher. Just don’ leave any lastin’ marks.”

With an undignified yelp the man bolts to his feet and flees, leaving Remy and Logan grinning at each other. 

“Now that you’ve defended my honour Gumbo, let’s get out of here.”

**Bangladesh**

“Remy not mind humidity at home but this too much.”

Logan nods as he watches the underbrush around them. By nature he’s a cold weather creature and every breath of the humid Bangladesh weather just reminds him of how much he wants to go home.

Instead he and his lover are stuck here until whatever they’re looking for surfaces. And since Charles has no idea what that might be, he and Remy are in for a long wait.

“I’m going to spend a week up north after this, fuck what Scott has to say.”

Remy stretches, arms above his head. “Remy come along. Not like cold much but want to forget.” He picks at the cotton clinging to his skin. “And not want to need a shower every fifteen minutes.”

Content that they are alone Logan drops to the ground, hand resting on Remy’s knee. “I know where there’s a waterfall we can use rather than that sad excuse for a shower at the hotel.”

Grinning Remy drags his fingers along the curve of Logan’s bicep. “Remy like that idea. You sure there ain’t anything creepy in the water?”

“As sure as I can be. Now you gonna keep bitchin’ or do you want a shower?”

Remy strips his shirt off and drops it to the ground before standing. “Shower and then we can get sweaty in a more fun way.”

**Slab**

Remy knows the others will freak out when they realizes he isn’t in the mansion, but they’ll just have to deal with it.

Logan has been feral for weeks now, lingering in the woods around the mansion. Any attempts to approach him have led to growls and charging though Logan hasn’t hurt anyone.

Stopping in a clearing Remy scans the dark foliage around him. He knows Logan is near and he feels like he has a slab of meat around his neck for the way Logan is staring at him.

He doesn’t move when Logan comes out, growling softly, face half obscured by his beard.

Logan presses close and Remy freezes, relaxing when warm breath touches his neck. His charm and empathy are wide open and he can’t feel anything but want and contentment.

Raising his hand Remy rakes his fingers through Logan’s hair. “Remy would be really happy if you come back. Someone need to tell Scott to pull his head out of his ass.”

Logan’s growl rumbles through his body and Remy sighs. “Good to know even like this you don’ like Scott. Now take Remy to whatever slab you callin’ a bed right now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon**

Running a hand through his hair Remy sighs. He and Logan are in the deep woods behind the mansion, waiting for the moon to rise. Even now he can feel the moon tugging at the fox, drawing it to the surface. His skin feels tight and with every breath his senses are getting better.

Logan’s presence at his side is comforting and Remy rolls his shoulders. He feels better since telling Logan, the burden eased.

“How long?”

Remy shrugs his coat off, letting it pool on the loam. “Not long. I can feel it tugging at the fox.”

Logan nods, eyes impossibly calm.

His shirt comes next and Remy is aware of Logan’s gaze on his chest. He wants the other man but Logan has to see this last part of him before anything can happen between them.

Pain ripples through his body and he kicks his boots off and undoes his pants, fighting the urge to retch. His spine feels like its breaking and Remy just barely manages to get his pants off before going to his knees.

Moonlight washes over him skin and he clenches his teeth against a scream of pain. He doesn’t warn Logan, the man the only person he can trust to go toe to toe with the creature he shares a body with.

The only one who will do the right thing if this goes wrong.

**Frigid**

Blanket tight around his shoulders Remy burrows closer to Logan. “Cher, how your room so frigid. Remy can’ feel his toes, or certain other body parts.”

Laughing Logan draws Remy closer, throwing a leg over the other man’s thigh, tucking him close. “The room ain’t that bad Cajun. You’re just crazy.”

Remy bites down on Logan’s collarbone. “Remy a lot of things, but crazy ain’t one of them.”

“Oh it is on, but not enough to worry about. Heat should be back on today, after Bobby cleans out the vents. Not sure why he thought it was a good idea.”

With a groan Remy moves closer. “Because Bobby is an idiot. If it wasn’t so cold Remy would get outta bed and smack him.”

Logan slides a hand under Remy’s shirt, fingers sliding up and down his back. “Scott’s already got him cleaning up the Danger Room from now until the world ends.”

“Not enough. Remy thinkin havin’ to deal with kids for a couple of months with the cleanin’ be better.”

“I’ll suggest it to Chuck when you decide I can get up. Now, I’m sure we can think of a better way to warm up, besides you shivering to death.”

Remy wriggles. “Sounds good to me.”

**Yikes**

Water cascades across the floor and Remy dances backwards, just managing to keep his socks dry. “Yikes.”

“Not something I ever thought I’d hear you say Cajun.”

Removing his socks Remy tosses them to his lover before wading into the water to get the hand towels. “Don’ need to use foul language every time somethin’ go wrong cher. Any idea how this happen?”

Logan tosses the socks over his shoulder. “Someone was probably tinkering with it. The thing was dripping and I was going to fix it when I got a chance but we’ve been a little busy.”

Dropping the towels on the floor Remy moves them around with his feet. “You think by now they know to leave things until you get to them."

“No one said some of the people livin’ here are real smart.” Logan gets a roll of paper towels and rips a couple off. “I’ll get my tools and get this fixed.”

Remy takes the paper towel. “Assumin’ you can find them. Jean said something about cleanin’ out the garage and Scott jumped to it.”

“Fuckin’ Scott. He should know not to touch my stuff. If I didn’t want Jean pissed at me I’d sabotage their sink. Let me go see how bad my stuff is fucked up.”

**Brilliant**

“This is just fuckin’ brilliant.”

Remy tugs at the shackles around his wrist. The locks are easy and Logan could get out easily if he wasn’t bound like a turkey, unable to bring his claws to bear.

Luckily they seem to have underestimated him. “Just a minute cher and Remy have us both out.”

Standing on his toes Remy just barely manages to ruffle his fingers through his hair, down to the band holding his hair in a tail. It takes a moment of fumbling but he gets a hold of the thin metal, pulling it free.

Using it requires him to twist his wrist into an unnatural angle. His hand aches by the time the lock springs open.

“All better.” Slipping the lock pick back into his hair Remy kneels by his lover. “Keep real still or this is just goin’ to give Remy issue.”

It take a few minutes to get Logan free and he falls back as his lover jumps to his feet.

Claws sliding out Logan snarls. “Alright, let’s get the hell out of here and show these idiots why messing with the X-Men is a mistake.”

“A brilliant idea cher.”

**Semiotics**

“And this symbol means bad things are headed this way.”

Jubilee leans in, snapping her gum. “What kinda bad things?”

Remy rolls his eyes and lays another card down. “Use your imagination darling.”

Snorting she pushes away from the table. “Fine. Ghosts and other things.”

As she wanders away Remy gathers the cards up. “Ungrateful brat.”

Logan rests a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Kids these days are so brainwashed by TV they don’t want to think.”

He grabs the card Remy had pointed out. “What were you even doing?” He isn’t sure what the swirl of colour means but it isn’t pretty. 

Remy gently takes the card. “Remy learn some voodoo semiotics when he was younger. Reading the signs for interpretation and how they used.”

“Anything with cards. You are easy LeBeau.”

Remy slips the cards into his pocket and stands, stretching. “You like that Remy easy cher. Make it easier for us both.”

“True. Now, you done entertaining the kids so we can leave or do we have to hang around?”

Remy rolls his shoulders. “We can go. Remy tired of wastin’ his talents on people who don’t appreciate them.”

“Try again at Halloween. Scare the crap out of them at the party and they’ll never cross you again.”

Remy smiles. “Remy like that idea.”

**Stall**

“Think we can stall them long enough for the others to get away?”

Logan peers around the corner, jerking his head back as a bolt sizzles into the brick wall, near his head, sending bits of shrapnel flying through the air. “We better be able to or Charles’ sacrifice will have been for nothing.”

Remy nods. “Ain’t no one deserve to go out like that and have it all fall apart.”

Professor Xavier’s death had been gruesome, defending the younger mutants from the registration board who had started taking extreme measures.  
Now Jean and the other are hurrying the younglings to the Blackbird to fly them to Scotland and Moira, to keep them safe.

Logan can smell the men, their sweat and fear. There are too many of them and he knows this will be his and Remy’s last stand.

Or Remy’s because the humans can’t do anything to kill him but he will kill every last one of them for daring to snuff out such a brilliant spirit.

Remy shuffles his cards and grins any worry he feels at their predicament not showing. “Let’s give them hell cher.”

**Bovine**

Logan walks around the huge creature, ruffling a hand through it’s shaggy, blue fur. “Not entirely sure what it is but it looks bovine.”

Remy mimics his lover’s touch. “Suppose it tastes like cow? Remy could really use a steak right about now.”

The creature is placid and Logan gets closer, scratching at its muzzle. “Since damn near everything on earth tastes like beef or chicken, probably a safe bet this might.”

The fuzzy mountain lows and bumps its head against Logan’s chest. He laughs and scratches behind it’s ears.

Remy groans. “Course you make friends with it so now Remy feel bad about wanting to eat it.”

Logan fends off the animal as it tries to lick his face. “Don’t worry. I’ll find you another one to eat. I’m starting to get a little hungry myself.”

Remy strokes the fur. “Maybe something that don’ look like this guy. Remy suddenly feeling a little friendly to this blue bovine.”

Logan twists away. “You can have him. Alright Cajun, keep this guy occupied and I’ll see if I can find something’ we haven’t scared away.”

Watching as his lover fades into the trees Remy sighs. “Course Remy get left with the furry creature. Logan owe me big for this.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Tragedy**

“Such a tragedy. He was full of such promise.”

Logan grits his teeth and goes back to trimming the hedges. Any other time he would be glad for his heightened senses but not today. The sting of Remy’s death is still new and raw and he doesn’t need to be reminded of it.

“I can’t help but wonder if maybe Gambit hadn’t taken up with Logan, this never would have happened.”

With a snarl he throws the garden shears, watching as they fall blade first into the ground, quivering.

Scott’s words echo through his thoughts and he vaults the shrubs. He and Scott have never gotten along but blaming him for Remy’s death is just too much.

He kicks the front door open, the few students lingering in the foyer freezing.

Scott looks up when the study door slams open, frowning when he sees Logan. “What the hell?”

“If you have something to say to me Summers, say it to my face. Go ahead and tell me now it’s my fault my lover is dead.

Scott stands, hand going to his glasses. “I didn’t say anything.”

“The fuck you didn’t. This study is going to be a tragedy if you lie.”

Scott blanches.

**Dragon fruit**

“That is the funkiest lookin’ thing Remy seen lately. Suppose it edible?”

Logan shrugs as he runs his finger over the spiny pink skin. “Not sure. Want me to try it?”

Remy nods. “Ain’t not that I don’ love you cher but better you eat somethin weird than Remy.”

Nodding Logan extends a claw and slices the fruit in half. The inside is white with black seeds. Frowning Logan sniffs at it. “Well, it doesn’t smell too bad.” He licks it. “And it doesn’t taste bad.”

Remy leans back against a tree. “Well, eat some and let’s see what happens.”

Logan cuts out some of the white flesh and eats it. “I figure about ten minutes and we’ll know.”

Ten minutes later Remy looks at his lover. “Feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah. Probably safe for you to eat.”

Remy takes the proffered half and starts picking the flesh out. Taking a bite he chews and swallows. “Interestin’ texture and flavour. Not bad but Remy don’ think he make a habit out of eatin’ it.”

Logan grins. “Hopefully we’ll find a way out of here before we have to eat too much more of this. “  
He looks around. “We seem to be spending a lot of time in tropical regions.”

Remy snorts. “Maybe next time it’ll be on vacation and not being lost.”

**Primary**

“Primary stage activated.”

Logan looks at Remy. “What did you do?”

Remy holds his hand up. “Remy didn’ touch anything. Suppose the voice mean somethin’ bad.”

Moving around the table Logan pushes his cowl back. “When has it ever meant something good?” He looks at the computer. “I wish Kitty was here. I hate these things.”

Remy moves to stand behind his partner, eyes scanning the screen. “Remy ain’t much better. Think we need to leave?”

Touching a finger to the countdown on the screen Logan nudges Remy back. “Yeah. Don’t think we want to be here when this timer ticks down.”

“Hope what Professor wanted ain’t here because Remy ain’t interested in gettin’ blown up or anything else.”

Logan shoves Remy the way they came. “I’d survive it and I don’t want to get blown up either.”

“Primary stage in progress. Secondary stage in warm up.”

They look at each other and sprint for the door. They hit the grass just as the first explosion rocks the compound.

In the safety of the trees Remy looks at Logan. “Next time we leave as soon as we hear the warning.”

**Devour**

Leaning in the corner made by the kitchen counters Logan watches with a cup of coffee in hand as Remy devours the food on the table. He’s on standby to cook more food if Remy wants and he has a feeling he’ll be cooking more.

Remy has put on weight since his exile in Antarctica he still looks like a skeleton and Logan doesn’t like it.

Taking a drink Logan puts his mug down as Remy finishes with his food. “You ready to devour some more?”

Remy shakes his head. “Non, at least not right now. Remy thinkin’ juice but he ain’t sure he can get up.”

Logan gets a glass out and fills it with orange juice, taking it over to the table.

Remy’s eyes are bright and heat pools in the pit of Logan’s stomach. For some reason Remy has always inspired this warmth in him but it’s been worse since rescuing him. 

He’s biding his time, waiting for Remy to settle back into the ebb and flow of civilization and the mansion. 

“Remy appreciate this.”

Logan looks at the other man and Remy shrugs.

“Everyone but you and Storm been treatin’ Remy like he got disease. Just want you to know Remy thankful for it.”

Logan nods. “We all fuck up Cajun. I ain’t going to hold it against you.”

**Cozy**

Wiggling his toes against the warm fleece of his socks Remy smiles. There’s almost two feet of snow outside the mansion and it’s still falling. But it doesn’t matter because he’s inside, warm and cozy, waiting for Logan to come back.

As if summoned the door to their room swings open to show Logan, the shoulders of his jacket dusted with snow. “You goin’ to hide in here all day Cajun?”

Remy nods and stretches, winking at his lover. “Why not? Cozy here.”

Shrugging his coat off Logan hangs it up. “Because the snow is fun. Coulda helped Kitty and I take down Peter and the rest of the brats.”

“Remy leave the snow to you cher. Don’ mind lookin at it but playin’ in it is somethin’ Remy pass on.”

Boots kicked aside Logan pads to the bed where Remy is curled. “Now Cajun, I know you ain’t so sweet you’re going to melt if you get wet.”

Remy shifts to give Logan room on the bed. “More like you don’ want to listen to Remy bitch about bein’ cold.”

Logan presses close, nose tucked in the hollow of Remy’s neck. “I don’ but it would be fun to have to warm you up.”

Grinning Remy dips his head to kiss Logan.

**Sugarplums**

The small dish of candy sits in the middle of the table and Remy stares at it. They’re small disks, purple and dusted with sugar. They look delicious and he wants to eat on but he doesn’t know what they are.

“Wonder where Chuck managed to find these.” Logan grabs one and pop it in his mouth, chewing.

Remy waits until his lover swallows. “What the hell is it?”

Logan grabs another one and licks the sugar off before eating it. “Sugarplums. Favourite Christmas candy ever.”

“They real?”

Nodding Logan picks up another. “Did you think they’d just made them up for that poem did you.” He holds the sugarplum out.

Remy stares at it. “The thought cross Remy’s mind. Sugarplum seem like a silly name for somethin’”

Still holding the candy Logan moves to sit next to Remy. “Just take the damn thing. And yeah, it is a stupid name but they’re delicious so eat it.”

Taking the candy Remy sniffs it and finally takes a bit when Logan rolls his eyes. It isn’t bad but he isn’t sure what Logan’s fascination with it is. Finishing it he shrugs. “Not bad. Remy pass on anymore.”

“Good, means all the more for me.”

**Condolences**

Remy nods blindly as the next mourner offers their condolences. Their words are heartfelt but he ignores them. They all think Logan is finally dead and have insisted on this sham of a funeral.

He knows, deep in his soul, in the quiet place where he and Logan bonded, that the other man is alive. They have yet to actually have learned the extent of Logan’s healing powers.

Despite the fact they never found Logan’s body, or any trace of him, Remy knows the explosion wasn’t enough to kill him.

Logan has reverted to his feral side, holing up in a den until his wounds heal and his human mind comes back to himself.

By now the others should know this but like usual, they ignore his words.

Finally the last person says how sorry they are and Remy fades back. He wants to retreat to his and Logan’s room but he knows he’ll be hunted down. Jean has this crazy idea he shouldn’t be alone.

He has no plans of hurting himself. Logan will be back and he has every intention of being hale and whole when his lover returns.

All their condolences are for nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Armageddon**

“Well, for that being the Armageddon, Remy is disappointed.”

Logan laughs and nuzzles at the sharp point of Remy’s jaw. “That desperate to be out of here?”

Remy snorts. “Just fine where I am cher, just sayin’ after all the hype Remy expectin’ something a little more exciting.”

Hand rubbing up and down Remy’s spine Logan growls. “Only you would want more excitement when we get enough of it on a daily basis.”

“World ending would be a nice change from the shit we deal with every day. Dealing with the Friends of Humanity and Sentinels is makin’ Remy tired.”

Logan nods. Kinda makes you wish for Magneto’s crazy plans.”

“Yeah at least it somethin’ different. Remy love how it got all outta hand. It seem like people willing to believe anything they see or hear.”

Logan drags his teeth over Remy’s pulse. “Gotta remember Cajun, people are getting stupid. They see or hear somethin’ enough times they start believing it must be true.”

“Suppose they’d be more friendly if they had any idea how many times we’ve saved them from going through Armageddon?”

Logan bites at Remy’s throat. “Doubt it. They’d probably find some way to blame it on us even if it was a natural disaster of some kind.”

**Potentate**

Remy doesn’t move from beside the throne, eyes glued to the envoy at the base of the dais.

The man is staring at him, lust blatant in his eyes, as it slides like oil over his empathy.

Logan’s hand touches his shoulder and Remy relaxes a little though he doesn’t look away from the man.

“Howlorin, my planet would be very pleased to trade with such a mighty potentate. It would do much good for my people.”

Logan snorts, fingers trailing along the line of Remy’s shoulders. “Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere. You have nothing to offer my people and I will not trade with you. Especially not after the way I saw you lusting over what is mine.”

Remy laughs at the look on the other man’s face, that earns him a look of ire. He’s seen more people who have underestimated Logan, seeing him as nothing more than a brutal warlord.

“Return home and tell your master how you have lost something so very important.”

Logan stands, claws sliding free as he does. “Tell him it was because of your foolish desire and see how kind he is. Guards.”

The man stalks out, trapped between guards and Remy glances at Logan who smiles.

**Advice**

Remy accepts the glass of lemonade from Storm. He loves the days he gets to spend helping Storm in her greenhouse, the comfortable quiet between them. This isn’t going to be one of these days if the set of Storm’s jaw is any indication.

Storm sits across from Remy. “You know I try to avoid giving advice but I find it hard to remain silent this time.”

Storm’s lemonade is perfect like usual and Remy sets the glass aside. “Remy take it we talking about me and Logan.”

“We are. I have nothing against you and Logan together. In fact, I think it’s something you both deserve, after the hands you have been dealt by fate.” She leans forward, fingers resting on the back of his hand. “Just be careful with each other.”

Remy smiles and rests his hand over Storm’s squeezing gently. “Remy appreciate the thought and advice. He know you only have Remy and Logan’s best interest at heart. And advice is good since Remy ain’t been great at lasting relationships.”

Storm laughs. “None of us beyond Scott and Jean can claim that. You and Logan will be fine. Both of you are too stubborn to give up on something you really want.” She stands. “Now, let us work on my plants. We have gone to long without taking care of them properly.”

Remy follows suit. “Fine by Remy. He tired of gettin’ advice. Scott did the same and was an asshole about it.”

**Herald**

Smoothing down the fine silk of his tunic Remy tries not to fidget. This is the first time since Logan changes the laws that he’ll make an appearance in public as the Royal Consort.

The silk feels alien against his skin and Remy tugs at the cuff. He isn’t comfortable with this whole presentation but he understands the need. The world needs to see him, to understand his new place, that he is Lord Consort and not to be messed with.

The herald at his side glances at him, frowning.

Remy glares at him and the man shuffles, eyes dropping to the floor. Many of the fortress think him odd, his eyes hinting at a heritage they fear, think he isn’t worthy of this honour.

He knows he isn’t but this is what Logan wants and he’s long since learned that arguing with Logan when he sets his mind to something like this is pointless.

Sighing Remy straightens up as the herald steps forward, staff of office in hand.

Remy doesn’t want this but he’ll take it for Logan. This way, at Logan’s side, he can work to keep the Warlord alive, so Logan can continue his work.

The herald announces him and Remy steps forward.

**Keepsake**

The communicator sits on the top of the dresser. Neither of them are active members of the team anymore. Their faces have been plastered all over as members of the terrorist group the X-Men have been labeled as.

Now they teach the new mutants and only handle the missions too dangerous for the younger teams to handle. Now, it’s just a keepsake.

Remy picks it up, rolling the communicator between his hands. “You ever think about goin’ back full time? Takin’ some of the pressure off the kids.”

Logan pauses in cleaning part of his motorcycle, the rag hanging from his fingers. “I have. It’s ain’t fair they’re taking all the risks when we started this. You?”

Remy nods, long fingers rubbing over the X. “Remy think about it all the time. Being an X-Man about the only thing Remy done good in his life and he miss it.”

Setting aside his work Logan stands, moving to his lover. He tilts his head back. “We can go back. Charles has been dropping hints. My only this is we either both do this or neither of us do. I don’t want somethin’ happening to you when I ain’t there to watch your back.”

Remy leans down and kisses Logan. “Fine by Remy. Wouldn’ have it any other way anyways.”

**Dead**

Logan crawls out of the pile of smoldering wreckage. He can feel the skin of his back healing and the uncomfortable tug and pull of his ribs knitting together. 

Remy stands at the edge of the wreckage, arms folded across his chest. “You done being dead cher?”

Nodding Logan stumbles free of the disaster, leaning on his lover when he stumbles again. “Yeah. Now I want food, a cigar and some rotgut, not even in that order.”

Remy leads Logan to the Jeep before rounding the front to slide into the driver’s seat. “Remy think we can manage that cher.”

Logan nods and closes his eyes, content to let Remy take care of him. Charles is the only one in the mansion besides his lover who seems to understand how much it takes out of him when his healing factor drags him back from the abyss of a permanent death.

Charles because he’s seen the darkness in his head and Remy because he’s been there, freezing in Antarctica.

“Cher, you bent on going back to the mansion or would a nice hotel with no teenage mutants running loose be okay?”

Blindly reaching out Logan rests his hand on Remy’s thigh and squeezes. “That’d be just fine.”

**Devilish**

Remy shivers, hips jerking upward as Logan licks at the vein running up his cock. “You are a terrible, devilish man cher.”

Logan laughs and moves to nuzzle at the crease where leg meets body, the smell of Remy’s arousal making him lightheaded. “You weren’t complain’ earlier Cajun.”

Biting back a groan Remy tightens his fingers in Logan’s hair, tugging at the dark strands. “That was when Remy thought he was gettin’ somethin’ out of this. Now he about to just finish himself.”

With a growl Logan sucks a bruise to the inside of his lover’s thigh. “Whatever happened to makin’ it good?”

Breath ghosts over his cock and Remy can’t help the way his hips twitch. “Yeah, but this borderin’ on cruel.”

Before he can say anything else Logan shifts, hand curling around the back of his cock, squeezing once before swallowing him.

Heat surges through his body and he thrusts into Logan’s mouth, cradling his lover’s head.

A finger slides lower, rubbing at his perineum and Remy is lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Underwear**

“Son of a bitch.”

Clad only in his underwear Logan stress at his closet and dresser. Both are completely devoid of clothing and he doesn’t remember it being that way when he went to bed.

Remy’s robe is gone and he doesn’t own one so he heads out into the hallway, mostly naked and hoping he doesn’t run into any of the younger mutants.

The mansion is oddly quiet and Logan isn’t sure what to expect but his feral side is quiet, meaning nothing is really amiss.

He finds Remy in the living room, wrapped in his robe. “Mornin’ cher.”

“Morin’. I don’t’ suppose you know what happened to my clothes. I don’ think anyone would appreciate me walking around in my underwear.”

Remy look his lover over and grins. “Remy would but you missin’ clothes is Kitty’s fault. She said she tired of your ratty flannel and denim. She ain’t gotten rid of it but she hid it good.”

Rolling his eyes Logan sits on the couch with his lover. If it’d been anyone else he would be ripping them a new one but Kitty knows she’s safe.

Logan elbows Remy. “I know you helped her.”

**Punt**

“Isn’t there an easier way to get around this place?

Shaking his head Remy guides the punt around a snarl of roots. “Non. Water around here ain’t deep enough for anythin else and walking ain’t an option. Too many leeches and other creepy crawlies.”

Hands on the edge of the punt Logan watches the banks. It’s dark out and the flashes of moonlight through the trees are casting odd shadows and its making his feral side snarl. All he can smell is rotting vegetation and stagnant water, making him almost useless.

“How much further?”

Remy fends a log off with the pole before pushing them around a sandbar. “Another mile or so. Remy not think you have problems with water.”

Logan narrows his eyes as he stares at the far bank. There’s something watching them. “It ain’t the water but there’s something out there.”

There’s only a slight hitch in the smooth movement of the boat. “Probably what the Prof is lookin’ for. We have to go further. Ain’t any place to land here.”

Rustling from the bank reaches them and they tense as a massive, black shape hurtles through the air to land on the punt, driving it into the murky water.

**Appaloosa**

Logan drags the comb over the spots on the Appaloosa’s hindquarters. The big horse shivers, stamping it’s foot and Logan smiles, his other hand scratching at the long neck.

Remy is asleep in their cabin, still trying to fight off the flu that had laid him low. 

A second Appaloosa nips at his sleeve and Logan gently nudges the first horse away. The second crowds close and Logan starts grooming it. 

Becoming a horse rancher in Montana had never been his dream but it had happened.

The X-Men are gone, disbanded for their safety, spread across the world to keep them safe. Montana is a haven, the small population leaving them with plenty of space to avoid humans who might turn them in.

There are other horses he could groom but he sets aside the brush and heads inside. He needs to check on Remy and makes sure his fever is broken. They’re miles away from the nearest doctor and he won’t lose his lover.

After he’s checked on Remy he’ll come back out and feed the horses before getting them settled for the night.

Being a horse rancher isn’t what he wanted but with Remy at his side he’ll take it.

**Revive**

Hunched in the chair Remy rubs at his chin. It feels like he’s been waiting days for Logan to revive though it’s only been hours.

The infirmary is quiet save for his breathing. The door is locked from the outside for the safety of the others.

When Logan comes to he’s feral and dangerous to everyone but Remy, his feral side recognizing the man as a safe person.

Sighing Remy curls his hand around Logan’s wrist. He isn’t cold per se, but his body temperature is much lower than normal and coupled with his almost nonexistent breathing makes it seem like he’s sitting with a corpse.

This is hardly the first time he’s sat watch over Logan and he has a feeling it won’t be the last. But what worries him the most is the way it takes longer and longer each time for Logan to come back. 

They have no real idea the extent of Logan’s healing factor but Remy is starting to think it is more of a curse than a gift.

It seems each time Logan is diminished, the stiffness in his body lingering, a darkness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. He worries about his lover but knows it is futile. Logan will not speak with him and none of the others know, assuming everything is okay. 

For now all he can do is wait and watch. 

**Failure**

Anger courses hot and heady through his body as he struggles against the invisible bonds holding him. 

Magneto floats closer, mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. “You are a failure Wolverine. Look at your lover.”

Logan can’t help but follow Magneto’s gaze to where Remy is unconscious under a pile of rubble, blood bright at his temple.

“I could save him Logan. There’s enough metal in there, I could life it without a thought. Pledge yourself to me and you and your lover will survive.”

Magneto moves even closer. “Charles is too idealistic for your Wolverine. We both know your feral side balks at not being able to spill blood when you crave it. Join me and I will let you do as you please.”

Snarling Logan snaps his teeth at the man. “Fuck off. You’re scum Magneto and it’ll be a cold day in hell when Remy and I join you.”

Metal creaks and the wreckage slides, covering Remy further.

“No!”

Magneto closes his fist and Logan howls in pain. “I told you you were a failure Logan. Now you have to watch as your lover dies, because you won’t take what is offered to you.”

**Triangle**

“A triangle is going to be our best bet. If one of us provides a distraction the other two should be able to subdue him.”

Remy glances at Peter who shrugs, looking skeptical. He agrees with the big Russian but Bobby is set in his plan and he’s team leader so they’ll go with it.  
“Who gonna distract Wolverine?”

Bobby ices over and grins, diamond bright in the morning sun. “You of course. He obviously likes you.”

Remy snarls and straightens up. “Just cause Remy sleepin’ with the man don’ mean he willin to be bait. Do it some other way.”

Frowning Bobby pokes Remy in the shoulder with an icy finger. “I’m team leader and we do it my way.”

“Fine.” Remy looks at Peter and the other man nods.

Logan is in the clearing, waiting for them to figure out what they’re doing. He grins when Remy steps out. “What’s Bobby got up his sleeve?”

He smells the flash of anger at Bobby’s name. “Oh, I see.”

Spinning he lunges at Bobby, bearing the younger man to the ground.

Remy and Peter stand over the struggling men, grinning when Bobby yelps.

“See Bobby, this why Remy say usin’ him as bait in triangle a bad idea.”

**Bitten**

Remy itches at the scar on his side, gritting his teeth when the sensation doesn’t fade. This is the worst its itched since he got bitten years ago.

He glances at Logan who is on the veranda with a cigar in hand. He can only assume Logan’s presence at his last change is the reason for this unbearable itch.

That night had been wonderful, Logan keeping up with him as they’d prowled the woods around the mansion, hunting. They’d taken down a deer and split the liver and even now he can still taste the hot tang of blood in his mouth, the pleasure of the hunt. Logan pressed against him as they’d rested after their feast, sleeping until the sun had risen.

Stubbing out his cigar Logan comes inside. He stops just inside the door. “Somethin’ botherin’ you Cajun? You’ve been twitchin’ all day.”

Remy rubs at the scar again and stands, moving to crowd Logan back against the wall. “Since that night Remy’s scar been itchin’ somethin’ fierce. Hasn’t been that bad since Remy bitten when he younger.”

Logan nods and rests a hand on Remy’s side. “That good or bad?”

Remy shrugs. “We find out together cher.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Loan**

“I can think of plenty of ways for you to pay off your loan to me Cajun.”

Smiling Remy leans in, feeling Logan’s arousal warm and bright against his empathy. “And how would that be? Hopefully not anythin’ Remy find distasteful.”

Logan’s grin is sharp as he moves in close. “Not at all. I fact, I’ve heard before that it’s something you might enjoy.”

“Remy don’ know. Rumours get spread about people. Could be a lie.”

Resting his and on Remy’s hip Logan squeezes. “Oh, I don’t think this one is a rumour.”

Remy leans in further, dragging his lips along the stubbled line of Logan’s jaw. “When you want payment for the loan?”

Logan presses his face into Remy’s neck, licking at his pulse. “Anytime you got time. Just remember, I charge interest on any loan that isn’t paid in a timely manner.”

Remy grins, his head tilted back to give better access to his neck. “You ain’t makin’ this easy cher.  
Remy not so sure he want to pay back on loan now. You makin’ it sound good.”

Logan bites Remy’s neck. “I can make it better than good.”

**Eviscerate**

Logan eviscerates the charging creature, stepping aside as its innards spill across the ground.

Further off Remy is battling his own, tormenting it from just outside its reach, staff tapping at it’s head and shoulders. It bellows, charging forward and Remy sidesteps it. He brings his staff down on the back of its head, the heavy metal crushing bone.

“Remy not likin’ this place.”

Shaking his hand to remove the blood clotting his claws Logan nods. “I ain’t so fond of it. There’s something not right about it.”

Remy pockets his staff as he looks around. “Remy got the feelin’ like he did around the old voodoo priestess they say was cursed.”

“That gross prickly feeling? Reminds me of when Sabretooth thinks he’s bein’ sneaky. Let’s figure out what’s going on but I’m not holding out much hope that Storm and Rogue is going to find us before more of those creatures do.”

Remy wrinkles his nose in distaste at the pile of guts on the ground. “At least you good at killin’ em. Just don’ eviscerate everyone we come across or we goin’ to be in more trouble than we can handle.”

Logan snarls. “I got more control than that Cajun.”

**Notify**

Scott looks between Logan and Remy. “And what is the point of this visit?”

Logan smirks. “Chuck wanted us to notify you we’re sleepin’ together and that we don’ really care what you have to say about it.”

Sneering Scott leans back against the desk. “And if I decide to stick you on different teams?”

Remy shuffles a deck of cards, grinning lazily. “That probably not be in your best interest. Breakin’ up your best team is a stupid idea. And a little asshole like. Remy can’ help but notice Scott still on team with Jean.”

Scott flushes and pushes off the desk. “Fine but the moment something goes wrong for your team, I’m separating you.”

Logan jams his finger into Scott’s shoulder, grinning when the man flinches. “We’re doin’ this as a courtesy for Chuck, not you. You think about ruinin’ mine and Remy’s team and I’ll ruin you. Understood?”

Face set in tight lines Scott nods. He does know when to back down against Logan and this is one of those times. “Fine.”

Logan jerks his head in a sharp no and he turns, Remy behind him. “Do me a favour and let Chuck know we notified you and were even civil about it.”

**Reluctant**

Remy drags his lips along the stubbly line of Logan’s jaw before nipping at his ear. “Come on cher, it’ll be fun.”

Logan twists his fingers in Remy’s shirt to keep him from moving any closer. Normally he wouldn’t be this reluctant but they’re in the mansion foyer with the others due to return soon. And he doesn’t want to be responsible for the kids needing therapy.

“Upstairs Cajun.”

Remy whines against Logan’s jaw, hand sliding across his stomach. “Just a little quickie cher. No one’ll have to know.”

Pushing his lover back Logan wedges his other hand between them. It isn’t often Remy isn’t responsible and he isn’t going to let lust get them both in trouble. “Professor’ll know and do you really want to deal with his disapproving looks all night?”

That’s enough to quell Remy’s arousal and he steps back, looking reluctant. “You be lucky if Remy ever mange to get hard thinking about that. Next time find a different way.”

That moment the door slams open and the young mutants pile into the house.

Logan smirks at the shocked look on Remy’s face.

**Stress**

“Ain’t no need to stress chere, it’ll be fine.”

Kitty looks at Remy, her eyes showing her disbelief. “How do you know this isn’t going to blow up in our faces?”

Remy continues shuffling his cards from his place sitting on Kitty’s bed. “Because you and Logan make a good team and you’ll keep each other safe. And this is only recon so nothin’ should go wrong.”

“Really? Kitty glares at Remy. “You can say that after the number of times a scouting mission has gone wrong?”

Walking a card through his fingers Remy nods. “Remy like to stay optimistic. And Logan ain’t going to let anything happen to you.”

Kitty smiles and moves to the bed, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she kisses his cheek. “You and Logan are so adorable. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.”

“Remy startin’ to think you two shouldn’t be allowed out together. Remy gonna stress until you get back.”

Laughing Kitty draws back. “We’ll be fine Remy. And we get back you and Logan can have a heartfelt reunion.”

“You Kitty, are a menace. Go find Logan before he gets antsy and comes lookin’. And both of you be careful. Don’ make Remy worry. He not appreciate it.”

“You are as bad as Logan. It’s like having two dads.”

**Chernobyl**

“Remy don’ like this place. There somethin’ not right.”

Logan looks back at his lover. “You mean besides the meltdown and people who died.”

Peering into a ruined building Remy palms the cards in his pocket. “Both. Somethin’ is rubbing’ Remy’s charm the wrong way and is makin him antsy.”

Hand held up Logan pauses in the middle of the crossroads. He takes a deep breath and sneezes. “All I smell is dust and decay but I’ll take your word for it. I feel like we’ve been being watched ever since we got here.”

“Hopefully it ain’t Omega Red. We ain’t exactly prepared for that cher.”

Logan shakes his head but doesn’t move from the road. “If it was Red he woulda attacked us already and we would have heard he’d gotten out. This is somethin’ different but just as bad.”

Remy joins his lover. “Remind Remy even after we straighten this out, not to come back to Chernobyl. Ain’t must of a vacation spot.”

Peering into the gloom Logan nods, his claws sliding free. “I feel the same way. Something is coming.”

The ground shakes and Chernobyl rises up against them.

**Majestic**

“Well ain’t this majestic.”

Logan looks at Remy. ‘I assume you’re being sarcastic because this is a disaster.”

Remy elbows Logan. "Shockingly cher, Remy know how to use sarcasm. And callin’ this a disaster is bein’ kind.”

The landscape in front of them is a ruin, the crater almost seventy five feet wide and at least thirty feet deep. In the bottom of the ruin of the mansion are visible, still smoking.

“Did everyone make it out okay?”

Patting the pocket with his lucky cards Remy nods. “Oui. Storm and the others got clear before this happen. Remy suppose we should get in the hole and see if we can find any bits of Cerebro.”

Logan rolls his shoulders before cracking his knuckles. “I don’t think we’re going to have much luck. Hope Chuck realizes that most everything is gone.”

“Remy thinkin’ that be the point. Make sure there nothin’ for the FOH to get their hands on.”

Nearing the edge Logan frowns. “The room Cerebro was in was fortified. Even if we do find it there’s no guarantee we can even get in to see how much damage there is.”

Remy drops to a protruding piece of wreckage. “Sad to see such a majestic building ruined.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Finger**

Face pressed against the slim line of Remy’s throat Logan laughs. His lover is trying to keep from moving so hard he’s shaking, fine tremors running the length of his long body.

He laves at the hammering pulse under skin before pulling back. “I bet you could. Just from the press of my finger inside you.”

Remy pants, a whine echoing in his throat.

Teeth scraping over Remy’s pulse Remy shifts, cock rubbing against his lover’s hip. “You’re close aren’t you? I can smell your arousal.” He crooks his finger and Remy’s hips jerk upward.

Logan does it again, heat flowing through his body. Remy like this is beautiful, all long body and heady desperation. “Do you want it like this? Just my fingers until you come?”

Fingers of one hand tangling in Logan’s hair Remy tugs sharply. “Cock or nothin’ cher.”

Pulling free of the warm clasp of his lover’s body Logan settles into the vee of Remy’s legs. He leans up to kiss Remy as he presses his cock home.

Strong thighs frame his body and Logan rolls his hips, drawing a low groan from his lover.

**Sanskrit**

“What does it say?”

Logan turns to glare at Remy. “I’m not old enough to read that despite the rumours going around the mansion.”

Remy laughs as he walks the small room. “That hardly the most interesting thing going around about you cher. Remy got his favourite rumours about you.”

Logan rolls his eyes. He and Remy have been circling each other for months and this is just the other man trying to get a rise out of him. “Looks like Sanskrit which doesn’t do us much good since it’s a dead language.”

“Maybe we don’ need it to figure out what we need. Might be just pointin’ out something we missed.”

Logan runs his fingers around the edge of the tablet, hoping to find a catch or something else. “And how often does that ever work out for us Cajun?”

Remy runs his hands over the wall. “And what be our chance of finding someone who can read it?”

“About the same as us finding what we’re lookin’ for without any help.”

Remy sighs. “Why we keep getting’ sent on stuff like this. The others capable of wanderin’ around lookin’ for who knows what.”

Logan laughs. “Cause we’re lucky. Now keep lookin’ and maybe we can get out of here sooner.”

Hopefully there will be more Sanskrit somewhere

**Necessary**

Logan presses his face into the fall of Remy’s hair, breathing deep as he does so. He never meant to get in this deep but the younger man has become necessary, is a vital part of his existence.

Remy shifts in his sleep and Logan rubs at his thigh until he settles with a murmur.

Nosing aside auburn strands Logan licks at the nape of his lover’s neck, musk and contentment strong against his tongue. He’s still not sure what it is about Remy that draws him in but now that he has Remy he doesn’t think he can let him go.

A shiver wracks the lean body curled against him and Logan presses closer, pulling Remy tight against his chest. They both have their nightmares but Remy’s seem to chase him more often since he refuses to get help from Charles.

With a bitten off scream Remy bolts awake, clawing at Logan’s arm. 

“Calm down Remy. Ain’t nothing going to get you.”

It takes minutes but then Remy is relaxing, practically melting back into him, a hand almost painfully tight around his wrist and Logan can’t help but wonder if he’s as necessary to Remy as  
Remy is to him.

It’s a nice thought.

**Capture**

Crouching Logan gathers a handful of loam and sniffs it, a feral growl echoing through his chest. His prey is close and once he manages to capture his pretty the real fun will begin.

It isn’t often he lets his feral side out to play such games but Remy has ways of persuading him. And his beast cares for Remy, would never hurt him and that is the only reason he lets this happen.

A twig snapping brings his head up and the scent of Remy strengthens making him want to howl. He stands, slinking towards the sound, sense stretched to the limit. Remy is surprisingly capable of ambushing him and he isn’t ready for this game to end yet.

Another sound has him freezing and Logan twists, catching Remy as he flies at him. He bears his lover to the ground, pinning him. Leaning in he licks at the hammering pulse.

Remy melts under him, loose limbed and eager and Logan presses between his legs.

The scent of arousal surrounds him and he growls, pressing his hips into Remy’s, drawing a long groan.

He loves playing this game, especially when he manages to capture Remy.

**Wedge**

“He’s trying to drive a wedge between us.”

Remy stretches as he looks at his lover. “Why you surprised cher? We both know he don’ approve of us.”

Logan snarls, pulling his cowl back. “I know but there’s a difference between not approving and actively trying to break us up. We aren’t in fuckin’ high school and our relationship ain’t screwin’ anything up.”

Rolling his shoulders Remy shrugs his coat off. “He just jealous our relationship is steady while his and Jean keep goin’ bad.”

“Don’ matter.” Logan strips his gloves of, tossing them on Remy’s coat. “Scott keeps this shit up much longer and he and I are going to have a long talk and he ain’t going to walk away from it.”

Joining his lover Remy cards his finger through sweat dampened hair. “Remy hope you ain’t plannin’ on not letting him join the fun. He got some choice words to have with Scott and he don’ want to scar the kiddies.”

Logan presses his head into Remy’s hands, with something akin to a purr. “We’ll have our talk out in the woods, where there won’t be any interruptions.”

**Potassium Sorbate**

Groggy Remy snuggles closer to Logan. His entire body aches and he’s never going to not read a label again because while pain doesn’t normally bother him this is something else entirely.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Logan’s voice echoes through his body and Remy sighs. “Didn’ seem very important to Remy.”

“You don’t think almost dying from an allergic reaction is something to worry about?” Logan resists the urge to squeeze the shoulder under his hand.

Remy moves just enough to glare at Logan. “Remy ain’t ever had this bad of a reaction to potassium sorbate. Usually just get a little itchy and red.”

“That’s quite a jump from itchy and red to almost dying.”

Pressing back into the bed Remy shrugs. “You know Remy like to go all the way cher. Anyway, Remy gonna avoid doing this again even if he gotta read every label on everything.”

Logan tugs on Remy’s hair. “You do that. Last thing I need is another heart attack watching you collapse like that.”

“Remy try not to do it again cher. Now, stop talking or leave. Remy want some more sleep.”

Logan snorts but slides under the blanket to curl against Remy.

**Kitchen**

“The kitchen is hardly the place for this.”

Remy presses Logan against the counter, arms over his lover’s shoulders. “Remy ain’t trying to start anythin’ cher. Just sayin’ good morning.”

Logan huffs out a laugh. “There’s easier ways than squashing me against the counter.”

Dipping his head Remy nuzzles at the nape of Logan’s neck. “But like this Remy know you ain’t goin’ to escape.”

“I’m not going anywhere Cajun.”

Normally this isn’t something they talk about and never in the kitchen where others might overhear. Logan has no intention of leaving despite the itch under his skin. He’s bound to this mansion, to the people, to this man. 

Remy presses even closer though some of the tension is gone from his body. “Maybe we should leave. Remy use some time away from everything.”

Just then the clock chimes and Remy pulls back just as the first of the younger mutants comes galloping into the kitchen.

It becomes chaos as they supervise breakfast but Logan doesn’t look away from Remy who is nursing a cup of coffee and watching him like a hawk.

They’ll have to continue their conversation later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epidemic**

Blowing out a breath Remy dampens the cloth and sets it back on Kitty’s forehead. The epidemic that has been spreading through the mutant population had hit the mansion particularly hard. They haven’t lost anyone yet but there are few enough still on their feet to care for the others.

Strong hands settle on his shoulders, kneading hard and Remy drops his head forward. “The others okay?”

Logan leans down and presses his lips to the nape of Remy’s neck. “They’re doing okay. None of them have a fever any higher than it’s been. How’s Kitty?”

Remy touches fingers to her cheek. “Better. Her fever gone down and Remy hopin’ she wake up even a little bit today.”

Logan sighs. “Me too. Hopefully this epidemic will clear soon because I don’t know how much longer we can keep going. Don’ think I haven’t seen you shivering or the flush to your cheeks.”

“You got Remy. He startin’ to feel a little warm but don’ think it be the sickness going’ around.”

Logan steps back, drawing Remy up with him. “We ain’t taking that risk Cajun. You’re going up to our room to rest until you start feelin’ better. We don’t need you getting sick too.”

Remy doesn’t fight his lover, feeling worse now that he’d admitted to it.

**Square**

Logan taps the square on the map, depicting the lab. “This is where they’re keeping the kids.”

Remy paces around the table, eyes scanning the blueprints. “We have any idea how we’re getting in?”

Professor Xavier shakes his head. “The security will be almost impossible to breach due to our other attacks on similar facilities. This cannot be put off any longer. Some of the youngest mutants are being kept there and experimented on.”

Logan snarls and Remy touches his shoulder. “We’re going to need a hell of a distraction for this to. Remy thinkin’ some explosions might be good. And have Rogue and Peter start smashin’ things. Kitty’ll come in with us. Everyone else focus on keepin’ them occupied.”

The Professor nods. “I will let the others know your plan.”

The door closes behind the professor and Remy presses close to Logan. “You gonna be okay cher?”

Logan shakes his head. “Not until we shut that fuckin’ place down. No child should have to go through that.”

Remy nods, hand tight on Logan’s shoulder. He knows his lover won’t rest until they’ve freed the kids and he’ll be with Logan every step of the way.

**Emerge**

“And the creature has emerged from its cave.”

Logan flips Bobby off as he makes his way to the coffee machine. It’s an old joke, one he’s tired of hearing. One of these days he’s going to go feral on the little snot and then they’ll see how funny Bobby thinks his emerge jokes are.

He hears Remy enter the kitchen. “Mornin’ Cajun.”

“Mornin’ cher. Remy take it Bobby already offended you this mornin’.”

Coffee in hand Logan turns. “Bobby’s mere existence is an offense to me, but yeah he seems to be in fine form today.”

Remy takes the cup Logan holds out. “He’s just mad Scott pissed at him. Now, we got plans today?”

Logan leans back against the counter. “We got some trainin’ sessions with some of the younger ones but beyond that we’re clear.”

Remy stretches. “Good. Remy enjoy workin’ with the monsters. However, Remy goin back to bed. He ain’t had enough sleep to deal with the younglings yet.” He kisses Logan and presses the coffee back into his hand. “Come get Remy when the brats emerge.”

Logan points a finger at Bobby who is grinning like a loon. “Not a fucking word Drake.”

**Fire starter**

“This is demeaning.”

Huddled in his coat, face pale above the collar Remy manages a wan smile. “Shouldn’t be a walkin’ fire starter cher.” 

Logan sneers. “Somehow I doubt that was their plan when they did this to me. How you doing?”

Remy shifts, barely managing to bite back a gasp of pain. “Remy’ll live. It ain’t the worst he’s ever had.”

Finally after another pass of his claws the small pile of wood catches and Logan nods in satisfaction. “I can already smell the blood Cajun. You’re going to be a lot worse if the other don’t find us. Now, get over here and warm up before I have to explain to the others why you’re frozen.”

Remy collapses next to Logan curling towards the tiny fire. “Remy be okay with that. Mean nothing else hurt.”

Even in the pitiful light Logan can see the unhealthy flush to Remy’s cheeks. He has a little experience with dealing with wounds but he doesn’t know enough to help with the deep wound in Remy’s shoulder.

All he can do now is keep a fire going to keep Remy warm and hope like hell the others will manage to find them before anything else happens.

**Travesty**

Kneeling on the floor, hands bound behind his back Remy stares at the man in front of him. “Remy ain’t going to play along with this travesty.”

The man is a mountain of muscle, his face twisted in a malignant rictus. “You don’ get a choice in it little man. Your companion is dead and if you don’ play our game you’ll be joining him in the ravine.”

Remy fights the urge to flinch. It’ll take Logan hours if not days to heal from that kind of damage which means he’ll have to stall for time. “What kind of game?”

The man crouches in front of Remy, one hand digging into the ground to support his weight. “A judging game. If I judge that you don’t meet my standards I get to use you as I see fit.”

Twisting his hands against the bindings Remy doesn’t answer. He doesn’t think the man knows he’s a mutant and that might work to his advantage. Especially if he can bring his charm into play, as much as he hates using it to manipulate people.

Remy pushes up until he’s staring the man in the eyes. “Fine, Remy’ll do this.”

“Good. First we’ll be tracking.”

Remy nods, trying not to show nay eagerness. Maybe he’ll be able to find Logan.

**Phosphoric Acid**

“What they do to you cher?”

Logan doesn’t look at the weeping, ugly sores on the back of his hands as he focuses on untying his lover. “Dumped phosphoric acid on my hands. They’re healing up.”

Remy rolls his shoulders as his bindings fall away. “Don’t mean that Remy don’t want to hurt them.”

Grinning Logan stands, tugging Remy up with him. “No need to worry about them. They won’t be bothering anyone else.”

“You steal all the fun.” Remy cradles one of Logan’s hands in his, watching new skin crawl over the damaged skin. “Hurt much?”

Logan doesn’t pull his hand away despite the fact they need to leave. “Not any worse than I’ve had done to me before.”

Remy glares at his lover. “That ain’t sayin much looking at what has been done to you. We good to go?”

Nodding Logan pulls his hand free as the wounds on his hands finish healing. They’ll be a little tender for a few minutes yet but by the time they run into any opposition he’ll be ready. And hopefully they won’t have any more acid.

**Dungeon**

“You know cher, Remy never spend this much time locked up before he started sleepin’ with you.”

Looking around the dungeon Logan snorts. “Don’ blame me Cajun. Something about you makes people want to lock you up. If it’s anyone’s fault we keep gettin’ locked up it’s you.”

Remy doesn’t move from his position in the corner. “That hardly fair. You ain’t exactly the most trustworthy lookin’ person ever.”

Logan laughs. “Fine, it’s both of our faults. Good news is that getting out of here shouldn’t be difficult.”

“Gonna cut us out? They smart enough to get Remy’s lock picks.”

Crouching in front of his lover Logan touches Remy’s cheek. “Unless you feel up to blowin’ the door off its hinges.”

Remy presses his face against Logan’s calloused touch. “Still swimmin’ a bit. They weren’t real nice when they knocked Remy over the head.”

“Don’t worry about it Remy. I’ll get us out tonight, once the guard goes down.”

Eyes slit Remy nods and leans forward to rest against his lover. “That fine. Remy goin’ to rest for now.”

Logan cups the back of Remy’s head. “That’s fine.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Concussion**

Eyes slit against the light from the window Remy swallows hard against the nausea plaguing him. He’s had concussions before but this one is the worst he’s ever had.

Rough fingers brush across his forehead and he has to fight the urge to press into the touch.

“How’s the head Cajun?”

Remy groans. “Never been better cher. Just take Remy’s head off now. He appreciate it.”

Logan slides his fingers into Remy’s hair, feathering though auburn strands. “Ain’t that a little extreme?”

Remy glares at his lover. “Spoke like someone who ain’t ever had one before.”

Sliding his fingers free from Remy’s hair Logan rounds the bed and slides in beside his lover. He curls around the long body, resting an arm over his waist. “Don’t blame me Remy. I’d share the pain if I could.”

“And Remy appreciate the thought but right now all he want is some quiet.”

Logan nuzzles at the back of Remy’s neck. “I can do that. And don’t elbow me when I wake you up in a couple of hours.”

Remy presses his face into the pillows. “Remy not try but he ain’t makin’ any promises.”

**Quarry**

The quarry walls rise above them, the dark stone sleek and seemingly without flaw. Any trace of a road to the bottom of the pit is gone, blasted away, leaving them stranded with no easy exit.

Remy glances at his lover. “You plannin on climbin’ out?”

Logan smooths his fingers over the rock. “Yeah. Hell on the shoulders, but we need to get out. The others need to know what’s going on.” He looks at his lover. “Suppose you expect me to carry your skinny ass out.”

Remy laughs. “Hardly cher. Remy can make his own way out.” Reaching into his pocket he draws out his cards. “Not that I don’ appreciate the thought.”

It takes some time to get a crude ladder carved into the stone, not quiet straight but it’ll do.

By the time they make it out of the quarry their shoulders are aching and Remy just barely managed to clear the edge before collapsing. “Remy don’ ever want to do that again.”

Logan skims his hand sown Remy’s back, his healing factor removing the lactic acid. “You goin’ to survive?”

Remy flaps a hand at his lover. “Give Remy ten minutes and he might be able to move.”

**Curtain**

“This is the dumbest place ever to hide.”

Remy glances at his lover from behind the dark burgundy fall of his own curtain. “Unless you plannin on hidin’ under his desk and suckin’ him there ain’t really any other place to hide.”

Logan wrinkles his nose in disgust. “That was an image I could do without Cajun. I take it you’re used to hiding behind curtains?”

Remy’s grin is sly. “All the time cher. Can’ say how many times a big curtain saved Remy from an angry père out for blood.”

Somehow that doesn’t surprise Logan. It isn’t hard to imagine a younger Remy scaling trellises, getting the girls wrapped around his fingers and avoiding fathers with shotguns.

Heavy footsteps sound in the hallway and Remy nods before sinking deeper into the heavy curtain. Logan follows suite and long minutes later the door opens.

The smell of booze is heavy in the air and Logan can tell it won’t be long before their mark passes out Getting out of the house though is going to be difficult but as he fingers the thick fabric a new idea sparks in his mind.

**Pox**

Remy draws his scarf up to cover his nose and mouth. “What happened?”

Logan kneels nest to the body and rolls it over. The face is speckled with tiny white pustules backed up on a red rash. “Looks like the pox.”

Taking a step back Remy doesn’t lower the fabric across his face. The pox is spread by touch but he isn’t going to take a chance. “Remy thought it was just rumours, that it had gotten this far south.”

With a grunt Logan stands, wiping his hands down his thighs. “Problem with rumours is that no one knows what part of them might be true. Hopefully this hasn’t spread very far.”

“And if it has?”

Logan waits until they’re back to the horses before answering. “That we better be prepared for riots and civil unrest.”

Remy pulls a carefully wrapped bottle of alcohol from a saddlebag and wiggled the cork out. He pours the amber liquid over Logan’s outstretched hands. “We leavin’ a notice?”

Logan scrubs his hands together. “Yeah. And we need to get a move on to make sure it hasn’t spread and let the other villages know what’s coming.”

Recorking the bottle Remy tucks it away and swings into the saddle. “Two days to the next village?”

**Egomaniac**

Patting dust off his coat Remy coughs and looks to where Logan is pulling himself from a pile of rubble. “You know the problem with egomaniacs cher?”

Logan scrubs dried blood from his cheek. “Enlighten me.”

Remy smiles as he inspects a rip in the sleeve of his coat. “They ain’t much fun. They so caught up in themselves taking them out isn’t much of a challenge.”

Rolling his shoulders Logan slants a look at his lover. “Are you sure you didn’t get hit in the head Cajun? You’ve said some weird stuff but this little bit is on top.”

Remy ruffles a hand through his hair. “Remy fine cher. Just makin’ a statement.”

“And I’m saying it’s an odd statement.” Logan surveys the wreckage. “You suppose he’s alive in there?”

Toeing aside a brick Remy shrugs. “Probably should check. He ain’t go your healing or Remy’s luck but that don’t mean anything.” 

Logan sighs. “I was afraid you we’re going to say that.”

“Remy not looking forward to it either but it’s gotta be done.”

Grunting in acknowledgement Logan starts digging into the rubble.

**Numbing**

Remy watches as Hank spreads the numbing agent over his skin, feeling disconnected.

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Logan?”

Hank’s voice is low, hand warm on his side and Remy shakes his head. “It better if Logan don’t know what going on until we do.”

Hank sighs and touches his claws to Remy’s side. “Numb?”

“Yeah.” Remy leans back, trying not to hiss at the cold metal against his back. He hasn’t been feeling well for weeks and it’s finally been bad enough for him to seek Hank out. There’s a faint pressure against his side. “How long ‘til you know?”

Hank makes a sound. “Shouldn’t take long once I start running tests. I doubt anything is wrong Remy.”

“Remy be glad to hear it but he really like to be sure.”

Hank laughs. “Of course. Any idea how you’re going to hide this from Logan? The blood alone will be a giveaway.”

“Remy’ll take a shower to get off the med smell and then tell him you and Remy got a little over vigorous sparrin’.”

Hank carefully places the glue on the wound. “I suppose I can survive as a scapegoat. Let me get the tests running.”

**Blight**

The land around them is brown and dead, each leaf marked with a black spot.

Remy touches the toe of his boot to the dead grass, watching it crumble under the pressure. “We gotta stop it.”

Logan nods as he surveys the desolation in front of them. “Yeah but we gotta figure out who or what is causin’ this.”

Glancing at his lover. Remy crushes more grass beneath his toe. “Smell anythin’?”

“Nothing beyond death and sickness. I have a feelin’ this is going to be something Chuck and Jean are going to have to worry about.”

Remy draws back, feeling nauseous at the destruction in front of them. “Hopefully if it’s a mutant his power only work on plants because Remy pretty sure he not want to look like that if he gets touched.”

Logan grunts. “Which is why I’ll be takin’ point. I ain’t in any hurry to find out what you look like with the blight.”

Laughing Remy elbows his lover. “And Remy reminded he ain’t with you for your ability to talk sweet.”

Logan smiles. “Gotta take what you can get Cajun.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Backseat**

One leg pressing against the seat back, his other on the floor Remy pants against Logan’s mouth. “Ain’t we a little old for makin’ out in the backseat?”

Logan laughs and cups his hand over Remy’s cock. “We’re gonna do more than that.”

Remy clutches as the headrest as Logan squeezes him. “Not if you keep that up we ain’t.”

Drawing back with a lingering caress Logan quickly undoes the button and zipper, folding back the fabric, smiling when he sees the flushed head of his lover’s cock. “Nothing underneath. Feelin’ lucky Cajun?”

Remy shrugs as he rubs at this stomach, resisting the urge to touch himself. “Remy was hopin’. Ain’t gotten much at home with the way the kids runnin’ wild. Figured we might get lucky tonight.”

Hunching over Logan nuzzles at the underside of Remy’s cock before licking at the head. “I’m thinking we might need to get out of there for a bit.”

Remy barely gets a chance to nod before Logan’s hand is around the base of his cock and wet heat is surrounding the head.

He’ll never complain about the backseat again.

**Bird**

A massive shadow falls over them and they stop. Remy looks up and whistles. “That be a big bird.”

Fingers flexing Logan scowls. “Here’s to hopin’ it already ate or is vegan because I don’t look forward to healin’ after being dropped if I have to kill it.”

Remy touches his lover’s shoulder. “And maybe it’ll ignore us.”

A piercing shriek splits the air and Logan looks at Remy. “I should know by now not to take you anywhere.” 

Pulling a card from his pocket Remy grins. “No pinning all our bad luck on me cher. Plenty of things go wrong when you talk too .”

“Yeah, but not as often as when you do Cajun.”

The bird dives and Remy throws his body to the side, the wind of the dive causing the fabric of his coat to flare out. He charges a card and throws it.

It explodes just under the bird’s stomach, singeing feathers and driving it back into the air. 

It shrieks and circles above them. Logan looks up at it. “Suppose it’s going to try again?”

Remy flicks a card at his lover. “Probably but it’ll think hard before tryin’ again.”  


**Bothy**

Logan carefully lowers Remy to the floor of the bothy, trying to ignore his lover’s whimper of pain.

The roof rises into the darkness above them but it seems to be watertight which is a blessing after the deluge they’ve just been through. 

Stripping his coat off Logan kneels at Remy’s side, fingers gliding over the lean body. Remy is cold and his breathing is laboured but there’s no scent of fresh blood which is reassuring.

There’s a stack of blankets in the corner and Logan leans over, grabbing several. Dust plumes in the air and he resists the urge to sneeze as he spreads them over Remy.

He needs to get his lover out of his wet clothes but he’s loathe to move him for fear of reopening the long graze along his ribs. 

“Lo-” Remy’s voice trails off, his eyes barely slit as he looks at Logan.

Leaning in Logan cups Remy’s face, thumbs stroking along the lines of his face. “Hey. We’re in a bothy. How you doin’?”

Remy shifts and hisses in pain. “Been better. We stayin’ here?”

Logan nods. “At least ‘til morning. You going to be okay if I strip you?”

Grinning Remy leers. “Remy always okay with you takin’ his clothes off.”

“Impossible Cajun.”

**Wraith**

Jean leans against the kitchen counter with Storm, watching as Remy comes into the room.

He’s little more than a wraith, all skin and bones, hair a tangle with dark circles under his eyes. He gets a bottle of water from the fridge, nodding to them before leaving.

Storm sighs, fingers tapping on the counter. “He is going to fade away Jean. Are you positive Logan is truly gone?”

Jean shakes her head. “No. You know that the Professor and I have never been able to keep tabs on Logan like we can the others. Something to do with the adamantium. It is possible he is still alive somewhere with no memory of this place and Remy.”

Storm pushes away from the counter. “Then we will look. We cannot allow Remy to fade if there is even the slightest chance Logan is still alive.”

“I’ll go talk to Charles and we’ll start doing scans again.” Jean looks at Storm. “We can’t tell Remy until we have proof one way or another. We can’t risk it.”

Nodding Storm glances at the kitchen door. “I do not think he would survive it a second time.”

**Intrepid**

“How come cher, you and me always have to play intrepid explorer every time we end up somewhere new?”

Logan pushes through the underbrush, sniffing deeply. “Because we’ve got finely developed senses of self-preservation. The others would probably manage to walk into something dangerous.”

Remy snorts and ducks a low branch. “We’ve walked into dangerous things too.”

“Yeah, but we manage to get out of them with minor injury.”

“You mean Remy end up with minor injury. You just need new uniform.”

Logan pauses. “No need to be bitter Cajun. There’s something near.”

Remy palms a card. “Dangerous?”

There’s a moment of silence and then Logan shakes his head. “Doubt it since it’s been munching on leaves since we got close.”

Tucking the card into his pocket Remy nods but doesn’t let it go. “Must be used to people then. Anything wild wouda run by now.”

“Probably a good bet. Now, let’s go see if the people here peak anything we do so we can figure out where the hell we are.”

Remy flicks his fingers towards the creature. “Onward intrepid adventurer.”

Logan flips his lover off and pushes into the underbrush.

**Tatterdemalion**

It takes Logan a moment to realize why the tatterdemalion huddled against the wall feels and smells so familiar.

Dropping to his knees Logan grabs the man’s chin, unsurprised to see red on black eyes staring at him. “Remy?”

Remy stares at Logan before punching him.

Logan rocks forward, catching Remy’s wrist when the man tries to another swing at him. 

“What the hell happened?” 

Twisting his hand in Logan’s grip Remy curls his fingers around the other man’s wrist. “When you went missin’ Scott managed to convince everyone Remy weren’t fit. They kicked Remy out and he couldn’t find work doin’ what he know since he been blacklisted by Thief guild.”

Logan leans in, pressing his nose against Remy’s pulse, ignoring the scent rising from the lean body. “No more. You’re comin’ with me.”

Remy nods and leans into Logan, until his arm is crooked between them at an uncomfortable angle. “Remy missed you.”

Pulling Remy tight to his body Logan sighs. “Missed you too Cajun.”

**Disenfranchise**

“This ain’t right!”

Professor Xavier nods as he looks at his assembled mutants, all of them irate, not that he can blame them. Since the United States disenfranchised them, stealing their right to vote.

Remy seems to be taking it hardest, pacing a tight circle next to Logan, easily evading his lover’s touch. “Everything else was bullshit but this is too much.”

Logan leans back against the wall. “We knew somethin’ like this was coming. None of us should be surprised.”

The younger mutants do, but the older look resigned and Xavier hates that it’s come to this, that all their hard work has led to nothing.

“I appreciate everything you have done for our cause but in light of the current disenfranchisement, your obligations here are over. The X-Men are at an end but those of you who are unable to return home are of course, welcome to stay.”

He looks to where Logan and Remy are conversing in low tones. They’ll disappear into Canada, probably never to be heard from again and Xavier can’t help but mourn their loss even if he knows it was inevitable.

Of all of the mutants at the mansion they’ve always balked at the government control. It’s no surprise they’re taking the government’s move to disenfranchise mutants so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crusade**

Tucked under the shadow of the half toppled building Remy and Logan watch as Sentinels streak through the air above them.

“You know, Remy almost wish he not survive to see this crusade.”

Logan settles deeper into the shadows and lights a cigar. “I’m surprised we did. The government tried fucking hard to do us in.”

Remy curls his fingers around his lover’s wrist, stroking over his pulse. “Remy don’t think he goin’ to survive this. There too many Sentinels and people willin’ to turn mutants in for some money and status. How many of us are gone already?”

Taking a drag Logan sighs. “We can always retreat. There’s plenty of wilderness left.”

Remy squeezes Logan’s wrist and grins. “Like that would happen cher. We got too many friends we owe revenge to.”

Logan stretches. “Wasn’t a serious suggestion. We got our own crusade to carry out.”

“Yeah. Just promise me cher, that if anythin’ happen to Remy, just leave him. He ain’t worth it, not when you got so many friends to avenge.”

Logan snarls. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there but don’t get your hopes up.”

**Match**

“Don’t suppose you got a match?”

Remy makes a show of patting down his coat before slanting a look at his lover. “Sorry cher, left without them.”

Logan rolls a cigar between his fingers. “Damn.”

Shifting Remy leans back against the wall. “You brought a cigar but no matches?”

“I hadn’t realized my book was empty.”

Remy sighs. “Give Remy the damn thing.”

Logan hands it over, not quite sure what to think. His lover doesn’t smoke and he’s almost worried his cigar isn’t going to survive this encounter.

Rolling his eyes Remy touches a finger to the tip of the cigar. “Don’ be givin’ Remy that look if you want your cigar.”

Power pools in his finger, a familiar tingling warmth. He focuses it into just the tip, practically willing it to ignite. This isn’t an aspect of his power he hasn’t really played with much, imbuing small parts of objects with kinetic energy.

The tip of the cigar glares into life, a curl of smoke rising from the tip.

He hands it back to Logan who looks surprised. “See, you don’ need a match anymore.”

Logan takes a long drag. “You’re a man of many talents Cajun.”

**Republic**

“This still don’ feel right.”

Logan squeezes the back of Remy’s neck, ignoring the stretch in his arm to do so. “Don’ feel real but we’re here and it’s ours.”

“Yeah.”

It’s taken years to get to this point, for the world to recognize that the mutants needed a place to call their own. It’s taken forever but now it’s real and theirs.

“You really sure about this?”

Logan nods and squeezes Remy’s neck again before dropping. “Positive. Just because my mutation isn’t obvious it doesn’t mean moving here isn’t right.”

Remy rolls his shoulders. “And it ain’t like we can’t leave. Remy thinkin’ it might get borin on our republic eventually.”

“I have no doubt about that. I suppose we should see if Kitty and the others are settled.”

Throwing his arm around his lover’s shoulders Remy steps into Logan, smiling when his lover tips his head back. “Or we could go back home and put our new bed through a work out.”

Logan rests his hands on Remy’s hips, thumbs sliding under the hem of his shirt. “I think that’s probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

**Surreal**

There’s an odd, watery quality to the air and Remy blinks, groaning when the colours shift, leaving the grass a terrible orange colour.

It’s like living in a surreal picture, off colours and soft, fuzzy edges and it’s driving him crazy.

Even the Professor isn’t sure what’s wrong with him but he’s been trapped in his and Logan’s room for days.

This is the first time he’s been feeling well enough to be outside and he’s kind of regretting it.

A rough hand covers his eyes and he sighs. “Not feelin’ great?”

“Better now that Remy can’ see anything. Remy know he should go inside but he don’ want to move.”

The hand over his eyes shifts and then Logan is sitting behind him, thigh a hard line down his back. “Nothing wrong with that. It’s nicer out here anyway.”

Remy nods, the movement easier now that he doesn’t have to see whatever oddities his mind sees fit to plague him with. The sun is warm and it smells like spring and he hates being trapped in one spot.

Logan’s fingers card through his hair and Remy pushes his head into the touch. Everything around him might feel surreal but Logan is solid, real and here, a bastion.

**Modern**

“That ain’t modern.”

Eyes skimming over the carvings on the lintel above the door Logan snorts. “What was your first hint Cajun?”

Running his over the carvings Remy glares at the other man. “It got the old, cracked, look you got cher.”

Logan ignores the dig. It’s what he gets for taking up with a man so many decades younger.

He’s not sure what culture might be responsible but he has a feeling mutants weren’t unheard of to them based on the pictures.

“Suppose Hank want pictures?” Remy prowls the small courtyard, fingers touching the deep carvings.

“If not Hank, Chuck or Jean will. You know how they are about digging up information on mutants before we became so widely hated.”

Nodding Remy takes a camera from the pocket of his jacket and starts snapping pictures. “You know, Remy kinda liking this not so modern stuff. The rough edges are nice.”

Logan grins. “That’s part of my charm.”

**Slicing**

Remy dodges back from the blade slicing through the air. There’s a faint whistling from behind and he drops to the floor as another blade sweeps through the air.

It’s him against Logan and both of them against the Danger room. Adrenaline sweeps through his body, kicking his mind into overdrive as he sweeps his gaze in the looming shadows. There are plenty of places for Logan to be lurking and he isn’t ready for this game to end yet.

The blades retract and Remy gets to his feet, hand sliding into his inner coat pocket. Warmth slides through his empathy and he whirls, charged cards flying through the air. 

Logan easily dodges them and stalks closer, teeth bared in a feral smirk. “That was close Cajun.”

Remy stands his ground as he palms more cards. “You know Remy prefer close when you involved cher.”

Claws sliding free Logan crouches, body wound tight. “I’m sure we can get closer.”

He lunges and Remy tosses the cards before twisting away, claws slicing through his coat.

**Triumvirate**

“We want you to be our third.”

Peter looks between Logan and Remy, frowning as though he doesn’t believe them. “Why?”

Remy steps forward. “The point of having three is to keep the other two in line, to question each other.”

Logan nods as he takes a drag off his cigar. “We need to keep the X-Men together and this is the best way. A triumvirate worked for Rome and there ain’t no reason it won’t work for us. And the others like you.”

Peter nods, his thoughts awhirl. Remy and Logan have done a good job keeping the group together and he can’t understand why they want him to join them but at the same time he sees their point. “Da. I join you.”

Remy surges forward, clapping a hand on his shoulder, eyes bright. “You’ll see, we make this work, for all of us.”

Logan’s welcome is less forward, squeezing his outstretched hand with a nod.

Peter is less certain but the X-Men has been his life and he’ll follow Logan and Remy into hell to make it work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Scent**

The scent hits him as soon as he enters the lower levels and Logan can’t help but cup his cock, squeezing.

An Omega in heat is an exquisite scent anytime but the scent of his Omega is bliss.

Dragging his fingers along his cock Logan takes a deep breath, his Omega’s pheromones flooding his system.

It’s easy to imagine Remy on the bed, desperately fingering himself as he tries to ease the need to be filled. He’ll be panting and groaning, thighs damp with his slick. It won’t be long until he’s rutting against the bed, hoping for a climax that won’t come.

With a growl Logan pulls down his zipper. He should go to Remy, slide into his welcoming heat, knot him and make him forget everything but he takes a moment more, basking in the scent of his lover, ripe and waiting for him.

Finally he moves to the infirmary, the flush of Remy’s pheromones impossible to resist when coupled with the barely audible sound of his lover’s groans and the litany of his name.

Logan stops at the door, looking through the window.

Remy is on his knees, three fingers pressing deep into his body and Logan can’t resist any longer.

**Monkey**

“Is that a stuffed monkey?”

Remy holds the rainbow tie-die monkey to his chest. “Yes, and Remy swear he kill you Bobby, if you dare say anything about it.”

The threat of violence is enough to silence Bobby and Remy grins as he makes his way towards the stairs leading to his room.

It’s become a running thing, Logan sending him stuffed monkeys from around the world. He’s got quite the collection, all heaped in a chair in his room.

Ever since he shattered his leg in an encounter with the Juggernaut he’s not fit for going out on missions, his heavy limp making it impossible.

Entering his room he drops on the bed with the monkey on his lap. He’s got an hour or so before he has to start his class on stealth with some of the older mutants.

He flops back across the bed and closes his eyes, one hand around the monkey’s body. He’d much rather be out with Logan, risking his life for the other mutants, fighting to keep them safe from Humans out for blood. 

But he can’t so he’ll have to settle for monkeys from around the world.

**Phone**

Remy snatches his phone from the bedside table. “’lo?”

“That’s hardly anyway to greet your lover.”

Smiling at the gravel of his partner’s voice Remy sinks further into the bed, phone cradled between head and shoulder. “And wakin’ your lover at three in the mornin?”

Logan’s laugh echoes through the connection. “I wouldn’t have called if I didn’t know you’d only been in bed ten minutes.”

Hand drumming against his stomach Remy nods despite the fact Logan can’t see him. “Caught me cher. Insomnia bad when you ain’t with Remy.”

“Ain’t doin’ much better here Cajun. I’ve gotten, maybe four hours in the last two nights.”

Remy stretches, hand dipping lower. “Could always try phone sex. Might be the thing we need.”

Logan’s voice rumbles down the line. “Much prefer to have you spread out and beggin’ me for it. Open and waitn’ for me, cock hard.”

Remy groans and squeezes his cock through his pants. He’ll take this as a yes to the phone sex.

**Crisis**

“Crisis averted.”

His lover’s voice is slurred and Logan draws Remy closer as they move down the Blackbird’s ramp. The crisis of the day might be averted but that was easy compared to dealing with an injured Remy.

Somehow his lover had ended up taking the brunt of the injuries and now he’s limping and probably concussed.

Logan eases Remy down on one of the crates in the hanger, catching a sharp chin with gloved fingers. “Hey, you okay?”

Remy nods slowly before swaying forward. “Maybe. Remy not quite sure.”

Hooking a hand around Remy’s elbow Logan drags him back to his feet. “Infirmary then, so Hank can check you out. Last thing we need is for you to be seriously hurt and be on reserve for who knows how long.”

Leaning on Logan Remy closes his eyes. “After the shit we deal with today cher, Remy think we can have some time off. Remy think he goin’ crazy.”

Pushing the call button for the elevator Logan leans Remy against the wall. “Only if we can get everyone to agree to leave off the crisis planning for a week.”

**Death**

“This is goin’ to make things difficult.”

Logan nods as Scott continues with his eulogy at the front of the garden. There are rows of mutants between them, all there to mourn Xavier’s death, regardless of their affiliation in this silent war.

He gently tugs on Remy’s tie and when his lover leans in he cants his head, lips brushing Remy’s ear. “We’ve got to keep an eye on Scott. I don’t trust him, now that the Professor is gone.”

Remy nods, hand settling on the back small of Logan’s back. “Remy been getting’ strange feelins’ from Scott. Somethin’ dark and odd.”

“He’ll drag us down and I won’t let him do that to Kitty and the others.” Logan turns into Remy. “Never thought Chuck would be the first of us to die. Kinda figured he would outlive us all.”

Remy presses a kiss to the corner of Logan’s mouth. “We ain’t going to let his legacy get ruined. He worked hard to get us this far and it up to us to make sure we stand up to that line. Death won’t be the end of everythin’ he fought for.”

Logan closes his hand on Remy’s hip and squeezes. They’ll protect the X-Men from Scott and anything else that comes their way.

**Cairo**

The sand shifts beneath his feet and Remy moves, widening his stance against the inevitable movement. “Suppose we gonna head out there tomorrow?”

Logan rolls his cigar between his fingers. “Yeah. Gonna miss Cairo’s charms?”

Remy snorts. “More thinkin’ about all that sand. Bad enough here on the outskirts.”

“What’s a little sand in awkward places?”

Kicking up a flurry of sand Remy laughs. “It’s more than a little sand cher. Last time we ended up in the desert Remy was pickin’ and out of his hair for days. Not to mention from other places.”

Logan stretches his legs out. “I’ll help you get all the sand out when we get home.”

With a hum Remy settles back against the stone wall that is still warm from the day’s sun. “Sounds like a plan to Remy.”

“Course that could be weeks away so don’t dwell on it too much Cajun. I’d hate for you to get your hopes up.”

Fingers scratching at the wall Remy grins. “Too late Logan. Now all Remy gonna think about is you on your knees in the shower makin’ sure you got all the sand.”

Logan growls in response.

**Hyperspace**

Beyond the window there is nothing but velvet blackness and Logan turns back from it. Remy is a mere shadow on the bed and Logan focuses on his lover, the rhythm of his breathing and the beat of his heart.

It calms him, taking away the edge hyperspace lends to his feral side, making it possible for him to keep it in check.

 

While the hum of the hyperdrive engines is impossible for the others to hear, it rattles through his bones, disrupting him, a constant reminder of how delicate their position in the universe really is.

“Cher?”

“Here.” Logan winces at the roughness of his voice, knowing Remy is well aware of the reasons he’s awake.

There’s a shuffle of blankets and Remy’s scent, warm and familiar, washes over him, driving away the apprehension swimming through his body.

“Come back to bed Logan. Remy’ll make it better.”

Logan can feel the tug of Remy’s empathy and he welcomes the pull, sliding into the bed.

Remy pulls the sheets up, cocooning them in warmth and with his face tucked against his lover’s neck Logan can ignore the press of hyperspace around them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Close**

Remy wiggles in close to Logan, pressing against the stocky body.

Logan looks at him. “Something you need Cajun?”

Shaking his head Remy tucks his face into Logan’s neck. Peace floods through him and he relaxes.

There are days his empathy overwhelms him, when it takes all his willpower to not scream.

Those days being close to Logan is the only thing that eases the pain. 

A hand settles on the back of his neck, fingers rubbing and Remy sighs. “You got magic fingers cher.”

“I try. Now why didn’t you tell me your empathy is outta whack again?”

Pressing his forehead against Logan’s shoulder Remy rests his hand on Logan’s stomach. “Didn’t seem important. Not as bad as it’s been before.”

Logan growls, fingers sliding up into Remy’s hair. “That ain’t a reason to not tell me. Last I checked you losin’ control of your empathy is bad.”

“Ain’t that bad cher. Just not so good with all the teenagers going on about everything in their lives.”

Logan’s laugh rumbles through him. “You can stay close all you want to avoid that.”

**Colonial**

There are signs of occupation throughout the village, flags and soldiers, setting Logan on edge. Tucked in an alley between buildings Logan looks at Remy. “They weren’t colonial the last time I was here.”

Remy watches the soldiers, cataloging their movements and where they linger. “Then we ain’t any safer here than we were at home.”

“There probably isn’t going to be anywhere completely safe except in the Wilds. The Empire is spreading faster than anticipated and with the price on our heads civilization isn’t possible.”

Running his cards through his hands Remy looks at the sky. “We could try clearin’ our names.”

A soldier wanders close and Logan and Remy sink back. “Kitty and the others are tryin’ but trackin’ down people is slow going.” Scratching his chin Logan grunts. “We’ll get horses and head west, there are other villages out there and they can’t have all been colonized.”

Remy nudges Logan as they head back to the stable where their horses are. “We can’ keep runnin’ cher. We end up tired and make mistakes. Remy not lookin forward to another stint in dungeons, not when it got a good chance in leadin’ to death.”

Logan growls. “It won’t come to that.”

**Mountain**

Remy stumbles in the knee deep snow, cursing when it gets between the cuff of his gloves and coat. “One more time cher, why we climbing this mountain in the dead of winter?”

Logan plows back through the snow, hoisting his lover up. “Because there’s a hermit up here who can help you. He helped me and if you don’t get it under control Xavier is going to kick you out.”

Leaning against his lover Remy stamps his feet in a vain attempt to get some feeling back. “And why we goin’ it in the middle of winter?”

With a grin Logan tugs his hat down. “When would you say is a better time? We’re out of the mansion when the kids are going crazy from the snow and we can’t make it any later.”

Flicking the collar of his coat up Remy jerks his hat down. “Remy understand, really he do, but he goin’ to be upset if he loses fingers and toes doin’ this.”

“You ain’t in danger of losin toes Cajun. We ain’ been hiking that long and this mountain ain’t that big. We’re almost there.”

Stamping his feet one more time Remy sighs. “Fine. Let’s gout out of this snow.”

**Razzle**

Kitty links her arm through Remy’s as they leave the theatre. “What did you think?”

Remy guides them around a cluster of people in the middle of the sidewalk. “Was good, but need a little more razzle.”

“What?”

Throwing out an arm to hail a taxi Remy looks at Kitty. “Course you ain’t heard that before since it’s a little dated. Just mean that it could use more lights, something to make it pop some, draw people in further.”

Kitty ducks into the cab and immediately slides over to lean against Remy as he gives the driver the address. “I agree, but I’ve been to worse. Thanks for bringing me tonight.”

Remy presses a kiss to her forehead. “Was Remy’s pleasure Sweet. Don’t ever think Remy’ don’ like takin you out since we both know Logan don’ do well in crowds.”

With an unladylike snort Kitty rests her head on Remy’s shoulder. “That’s putting it nicely. But he’s gotten better since the two of you started dating.”

Remy smiles. “Remy try his best to soothe the beast. “Now, you got next week’s adventure planned?”

Kitty nods sleepily. “And I promise it’ll have more razzle.”

Remy laughs and draws her closer.

**Work**

Standing Remy winces as his back cracks. “We got hoards of teens with more energy that they know what to do with, and yet we still out here with all the work.”

Logan jams the shovel into the freshly turned earth. “Because we can’t trust the brats to get this started but believe me, once they get out here, I’m sitting back with a beer and supervising.”

“Remy like the way you think cher. Suppose it would be too much to get chairs from the deck?”

Stepping out of the hole Logan moves into Remy, leaning up to nip at the line of his lover’s jaw. “I think it’s a great idea.”

Remy grins. “Remy get them sometimes. ‘m thinking it time for some food and the get Peter out here so this get done faster. Remy not want to miss his session in Danger Room with Bobby later. Got somethin’ to teach that snot.”

“Just got a little more left and then we can rouse the brats bright and early tomorrow morning for some honest work.”

**Zamboni**

“Cher, Remy gotta ask if you people got a weird relationship with ice.”

Logan stops the Zamboni. “You people?”

Remy waves a hand. “Don’ mean anything bad, but Canadians. Got a sport that involves a massive sheet of ice and then there’s that thing.”

Smiling Logan climbs down and crosses the ice to where Remy stands, looking uncomfortable with the precarious footing. He backs the other man against the boards, hands resting on slim hips. “It’s soothing.”

He can tell Remy doesn’t believe him. “It is. Making sure the ice is pristine and polished.”

Remy ducks his head for a quick kiss. “And here Remy though you mean the throbbin’ machine under you.”

With a growl Logan surges upward for a kiss, trusting for Remy to keep him balanced. “I’ll give you throbbing.”

“Remy was hopin’ you say that.” He nudges Logan. “Move so Remy an get off ice and you can finish and stable your Zamboni. Remy don’ wanna wait much longer.”

Hand on the small of Remy’s back Logan gently pushes his lover towards the door. “Get out before you slip and break somethin’ important.

“And wouldn’ that be a tragedy.” Remy carefully steps off the ice and turns to watch as Logan climbs back on the Zamboni.

**Antagonistic**

Logan shoves Remy back against the wall. “What the fuck is your problem Cajun? The entire last week you’ve been an antagonistic shit and it’s driving me crazy.”

Remy snarls and twists away from the other man. “Ain’t none of your problem. Remy don’ have to answer to you.”

Catching Remy’s wrist Logan slams him against the wall, pinning him in place with his weight. “It’s my problem when my lover starts acting like an ass. And when he ignores me.”

With a bitten off curses Remy struggles against Logan’s iron grip. “Don’ make Remy blow a hole in the wall.”

Logan presses up, nipping at the nape of his lover’s neck. “Why is it so fuckin’ hard for you to loosen up Gumbo? There’s no reason for you to get so testy when people care.”

The tension drains from Remy and Logan kisses his neck. “Now, you going to tell me what’s really got you so worked up?”

Remy shakes his head, forehead against the wall. “Non. This somethin’ Remy need to deal with on his own.”

“Fine but I’m here for you Cajun.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Knot**

Fingers rubbing at Remy’s hips Logan drags the head of his cock over his lover’s slick opening. “Ready for my knot?”

Body shaking Remy presses his hips back. “Cher, Remy gonna turn you into a sex toy soon.”

Stretching up Logan licks at the scars on Remy’s shoulder. “Course I got myself the most mouthy Omega I could get.” Sliding a hand from Remy’s hip he presses two fingers deep, drawing a moan.

Before Remy can complain he withdraws his fingers and slides his cock in, stopping with his knot just outside his lover’s stretched entrance.

Remy tries to jerk backward, whimpering when Logan stills him. “Cher-”

Logan grinds his hips in a circle, dragging a choked off moan. “I won’t keep you off my knot for long, but there’s no reason to rush it.”

He drags his fingers around where they’re joined and Remy keens, tremors wracking his lean body. As much as he loves seeing Remy like this Logan knows it won’t be long before he knots his mate.

Pulling back until just the head remains he teases pressing half his length in before withdrawing again.

Finally when Remy is panting, face flushed, Logan takes pity and presses his knot home. Remy stiffens and Logan pulls him up until his lover is in his lap, knot deep in his body.

He strokes once and Remy spasms around him.

**Waffles**

Remy pads into the kitchen and stops. “Waffles? What brought this on?”

Bowl cradled to his chest Logan turns to lean against the counter as he stirs the batter. “Kitty. She was complaining about having cereal every morning so I figured I’d surprise her.”

Pouring coffee into his mug Remy mirrors his lover’s position across from him. “Remy is surprised too. You makin’ breakfast is odd.”

Logan sets the bowl down. “I’ve picked up some skills with as long as I’ve been running around. Get me a measuring cup would you.”

Remy tosses the cup to Logan. “Now you can’ get made when Remy all you old cher. You want me to go rouse the beasts?”

Ladling some of the batter into the waffle maker Logan shakes his head. “Get Kitty first. If the other kids get down here first she won’t get any.”

“Nothing saying the rest of them can’t eat cereal. They’ll get spoiled and you’ll be  
chained to the cabinets.”

Logan snorts. “That’ll be a cold day in hell.”

Remy turns to get Kitty. “It is snowin’ cher.”

**Altar**

The floor is hard underneath his knees and Remy fights the urge to squirm. Logan is a warm bulk next to him and he turns his attention back to the altar.

It’s massive, carved from dark stone. A large specked pelt is draped over it and a circle of large pillar candles on top provide the only light in the cave.

They still have hours before the ceremony and every one of them will be spent in quiet contemplation until the priests come in the morning. 

Marrying Logan had never been a thought. They’re good friends and he thinks this might be the death of their relationship, but it has to be done. For the good of the kids under their care, so the army can’t take them.

A hand rests on his thigh, palm up and Remy takes the offer, lacing his fingers through Logan’s. He squeezes hard enough to feel the blades under the other man’s skin.

He stares at one of the candles, focusing on the dancing flame. He isn’t ready for this, probably never will be, but there are worse choices than Logan and he has to protect the children.

The altar looms over them as the night draws on.

**Reminiscent**

The streets around them are devoid of any signs of life and Remy stops. “Somethin about his place is familiar cher.”

Logan nods as he paces a tight circle around his lover. “It’s reminiscent of that village last year, where everyone, mutant and human went missing. We still have no idea where they went.”

Remy looks around. “Much more of this and the government is going to overlook our own missing and start blaming this all on us.”

“They’d be idiots to blame this on us. It’s obvious there’s something not right going on here.” Logan pauses and frowns. “There’s no lingering smells. It’s almost like something came through and cleaned everything.”

Turning a slow circle Remy jams his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “You ain’t doing anything to make this any better Logan. This whole thing is already starting to feel like some kind of horror movie.”

Logan scrubs at his face. “And it’s going to get worse before it gets any better.” He looks around. Guess we should each take a side and see if we can find anything.”

Remy nods and heads into one of the empty houses.

**Senses**

Remy curls around Logan, pressing his muzzle into the hollow of his mate’s throat. Strong fingers card through his fur and he shivers.

All of his senses are stretched to their limit as he and Logan nest in the lam and leaves of the copse of trees on the back edge of the property.

There’s no reason for anyone to be this far out, especially not on the night of the full moon but he isn’t taking any chances. It’s rare his fox gets time with Logan and he craves it.

Logan tugs at his tail and he growls, nipping at Logan’s shoulder. Logan’s laugh rumbles through him and he shifts until he’s pressing Logan into the loam. He nuzzles at his mate’s throat, licking at the tan skin.

Logan’s hands rest on his shoulders, tugging at his fur, digging into his muscles and he can’t help but go boneless with a growl.

“You know, for being a were creature you ain’t very fearsome.”

Huffing Remy settles deeper against Logan. He has all night and nothing is going to sneak up on them while his senses are on high alert.

**Quid Pro Quo**

Hand on Remy’s shoulder Logan leans down, lips grazing his ear. “Quid pro quo Remy.”

Remy shivers, eyes falling closed at the rumble of Logan’s voice. He doesn’t have much to offer Logan but…

He tips his head back, knowing what it means.

Warm breath washes over his neck followed by teeth. “Are you sure Cajun? If this goes  
where I think you’re suggesting, I’m not going to let go.”

“That ain’t going to be a problem. Remy be lyin’ if he say he not think of this before.”

He should feel dirty, offering his body in lieu of payment but he doesn’t. He’s wanted Logan for years and this seems the best way to get what he wants.

Logan’s hand settles on his shoulder, squeezing and then Logan is in his space, chest hot against his. “Quid pro quo Remy and anything after this is us having a good time.”

Remy nods and presses up for a kiss, licking into Logan’s mouth. “Remy thinkin’ we should move to a bedroom.”

Logan hooks a hand around Remy’s elbow and hauls him up.

**Fornication**

“And this act of unholy fornication will be their downfall.”

Twisting against his bonds Remy looks at Logan who is in the cage next to him. “When was the last time the term unholy as used in relation to you cher?”

Logan grunts and moves to kneel. “I’s been awhile, least fifty years or so.”

Remy kicks at one of the cage bars. “Remy bet the memories ain’t much better. How close to getting free are you?”

“Getting there but it ain’t easy when cutting the rope requires stabbing myself.”

Rolling his head to look at his lover Remy can see the bloody rivulets running down the stocky torso. “’m sorry cher. Remy’ll kiss it better when we free.”

“Only when these heathens have been killed, their fornication washed from the lands, will the gods return to us!”

There’s a wet snapping sound and Logan growls. “Finally. Give me a couple Cajun and we’ll be outta here.”

Remy flexes his fingers, feeling them tingle in a combination of numbness and his power. He’s ready to be free of this cage, to be at home with Logan, safe and away from these whack jobs. And there will be fornication, of that he’s sure.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bruise**

Remy hisses and flinches away when Logan rubs liniment into the bruises on his back. “Easy cher, Remy like his back in one piece.”

Logan nuzzles at the nape of Remy’s neck as he smooths his fingers over the big bruise on his lover’s lower back. “It’s this or you stiffen up and can’t move for the next two days.”

Head falling forward Remy takes a deep breath. “Was plannin on stayin’ in the shower for at least three. Don’ think there ain’t a bit of my body that don’ ache.”

Dragging his fingers between bruises Logan rests his free hand on Remy’s hip. “There’s a little skin back here that isn’t purple and blue.”

“Oh, that’s helpful.”

Squeezing his lover’s hip Logan pulls back. “Strip while I go draw a bath. It’ll help.”

Remy reaches back, catching Logan’s wrist. He squeezes, fingers rubbing over the steady pulse. “Remy appreciate this cher.”

Logan bends down to kiss Remy. “Nothin’ to worry about Cajun. You know I’d do more for you.”

“I know.”

**Watermelon**

The watermelon explodes, raining chunks down on the mansion lawn. The younger mutants cheer and Jubilee steps forward. “Can I try?”

Remy nods and motions to Peter who is playing catapult.

“Where the hell did you get this idea Cajun?”

Stepping back to stand with Logan Remy tracks the flight of the watermelon. “Best way to teach them to track things. And then we don’ have to clean anythin’ up. Nature will take care of it.”

There’s a wet splat as the watermelon slams into the ground, untouched by any power.

Jubilee looks back at them and Remy smirks. “It take some practice petit, you’ll get it soon enough.”

She nods and Peter throws another melon.

Logan curls his hand around Remy’s wrist, fingers stroking. “How’d you get Chuck to agree to this?”

“Creative teaching. He agree that this best way to get them outside and have it be fun.”

The other kids are cheering Jubilee on and she catches the edge of the new melon. It partially explodes before falling to the ground.

Logan grins. “Damn good idea.”

**Dryer**

Entering the mansion Logan pauses, not sure what to make of the sight in front of him. The bannister and railing along the second floor is draped with fabric. 

Ropes are strung across the foyer, all covered in damp clothing, leaving puddles on the floor. “What the hell?”

Remy appears from behind what looks like a sheer. “The dryer died.” He flings his arms out. “Welcome to the Xavier Laundry.”

Logan ducks under a line of wet socks. “And no one thought to call to get it repaired?”

“Ain’t anyone who will come out on a Sunday cher. And really we needed a new one, with all the wear the other got.”

Uniforms, blood and sweat soaked almost every day, and Logan can’t really blame the old machine for dying.

Remy meets him in the middle of the foyer, the only place free of rope and clothes and Logan leans up for a kiss. “Should have gotten a new one today.”

Humming Remy steals another kiss. “Remy the only one not occupied and he have plans with his lover so he ain’t interested in headin’ into town.”

Logan grabs Remy’s hip and pulls him close. “The dryer can’t wait.”

**Quixote**

“You fucking being Quixote isn’t helping anything!” Logan pins Remy to the wall with a finger. “You’re going to get yourself killed, the way you’ve been running around like a fool.”

Remy shrugs. “We ain’t gonna get what we want by lurkin’ in the shadows. Nothin’ wrong with what Remy doin’.”

Growling Logan shoves into Remy’s space, teeth bared. “No, but it’s the idiotic way you’re going about it. Keep this shit up and any you’re going to end up endangering all of us.”

That seems to take some of the wind out of Remy as he slumps, head falling forward, chin burrowing into his chest. “That be the last thing Remy want.”

Logan curls a hand over the back of Remy’s neck, squeezing. “Which is why I’ve been trying to get you to stop. They already hate us without us shoving at them so we’re doing this the professor’s way.”

Remy nods but doesn’t reply verbally and Logan tightens his grip and shakes him. “No more tearing off halfcocked. Understand?”

“Yeah, Remy got it.” He twists away, slipping from between the wall and Logan. “Don’ gotta treat Remy like a rat.”

Logan snorts. “I know, but it got my point across didn’t it?”

**Share**

Remy pants against Logan’s mouth, hips pressing back on the thick fingers working him open. Peter is a warm line down his back, mouth hot against his shoulder.

It isn’t often they invite Peter to their bed but every time it’s good, deepening the bond between them.

Another finger slides into him, rubbing over his prostate and he groans. “Fuck Peter.”

Teeth nip at his shoulder, followed by lips. “Is point da?”

Logan’s laugh echoes through his body. “Eventually, but you can tease him all you want.” And because he’s evil he curls a hand around his cock, thumb teasing the head.

Remy jerks into the touch before sinking back on the thick fingers pressing him open. He’s caught between two points, not sure which he wants more.

Logan leans forward, hand tight around Remy’s cock. “You going to split him open. I love watching you take him Peter, the way he begs for more.”

The fingers inside him pullout to be replaced by the blunt pressure of Peter’s cock and he shoves back.

Offering to share was one of their best ideas.

**Bed**

“Has Remy ever said how much he loves this bed?”

Logan toes his boots off, watching as Remy sprawls across their bed, practically insensate with pleasure. “No, but I have a feeling I’m going to hear about it.”

Wrapped in the quilt Remy pushes up on an elbow to look at the older man. “You can’t tell Remy you actually enjoy where we’ve been sleeping the last two months.”

Shrugging Logan unbuttons his shirt. “We’ve both slept in worse places.”

With a sigh Remy flops back. “Not since we have this bed. Remy been spoiled.”

Shirt falling to the floor Logan climbs onto the bed, straddling Remy. “You have, but I have fond memories of this bed.” He leans down, mouth inches above Remy’s. “Granted most of them are when you’re spread out and begging beneath me.”

Remy surges up, catching Logan’s mouth before sagging back. “Remy enjoy those memories too. Maybe we make another one?”

Bracing his weight on one forearm Logan runs his other hand down the lean line of Remy’s torso. “I think we can manage that.”

The bed creaks as Logan settles his weight into Remy who sighs.

**Sacrilege**

“This sacrilege shall not go unpunished!”

Grunting in pain Remy collapses as a spear butt slams into his knees. He looks at his lover who is bound, eyes feral. “Who knew sleepin’ in that cave would get us in this kind of trouble.”

Logan growls, snapping when a hands gets too close to his face. “There was no fucking way we could have known, no markings or smells.”

Something digs into his back and Remy bites hard at his lip, tasting blood. “Fuck!”

Snarling Logan bucks against his bonds. “Touch him again and I’ll rip your fucking lungs out.”

Remy spits blood but doesn’t move, body aching. His lover yelling isn’t going to help anything, not with the line they’ve crossed.

Fingers curl in his hair, jerking his head back and he feels his power and empathy billowing and he reaches out.

The priest at the front of the crowd freezes, eyes going wide. “Release him!”

Remy slumps back against the ground, sighing when he feels the bonds around his wrists go limp. He hates using his empathy like this but it’s far better than the alternative.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Scrub**

Nose wrinkling Logan snarls. “I can still smell it.”

Remy’s voice is distorted by the tiles and pounding water. “Cher, Remy don’ have much skin left. Damn near scrubbed it all off.”

Logan leans back against the wall. “Scrub again. You ain’t coming into our room as long as you small like that.”

His lover had plunged into a bog and emerged, covered in thick black mud and rotting vegetation, stinking to high hell. It had taken all his will power to not gag at the overpowering smell and he’s been sneezing constantly. 

“Hope you like red cher, because Remy gonna be that colour for a long time.”

Fingers stroking over the rough cloth of the towel in his lap Logan laughs. “Don’t matter what colour you are as long as you don’t reek.”

The water shuts off and Remy appears in the doorway, dripping and naked. “Better?”

Logan takes a deep breath, nostrils flaring. All he can smell is Remy, sharp and alive and he nods. “Much.”

Climbing to his feet Logan hands the towel to his lover and stretches up for a kiss.

**Useless**

“You know trying to escape is useless.”

Remy doesn’t struggle against his bonds. He’s already tried and knows they’re impossible to get out of without outside help. Help, that hopefully will be appearing soon in the guise of his lover.

The madman jerks forward, tugging at the bonds before dancing back. “So perfect like this. I can just imagine the look on Logan’s face when he sees you.”

Rubbing his fingers against the chain Remy stares at the far wall. He could channel his power into the chains but he wouldn’t. There was no way he would survive the resulting blast and he wants to make the bastard pay, for what he’s done to the other mutants he’s had trapped like this.

Fingers touch his face and Remy fights the urge to flinch away. Provoking him is bad and just a little longer and Logan will be here.

“Don’t worry, I left Logan a trail a blind person could follow so he should have no problem.”

Time is ticking and Remy closes his eyes, aware of the man’s movements around him. 

Logan needs to find him.

**Sunglasses**

Remy’s gotten used to people staring at him he wears sunglasses. It’s better than having them starting and whispering behind their hands about his eyes.

Logan nudges him. “You plannin’ on wearing those through the movie?”

Remy shoves his sunglasses up into his hair, glaring at his lover. It’s dark enough in the theatre his eyes won’t be obvious. “Remy was gettin’ there.”

“Figured I’d spare you tryin’ to figure out what the movie was so dark.”

“Remy ain’t that slow cher.”

Logan shrugs as they make their way to the theatre. “Just trying to keep you on your toes Cajun. It’s been slow lately.”

Rolling his shoulders Remy climbs the stairs. “Which Remy appreciate. It’s nice, havin’ the room be the biggest problem we got to deal with. Finally get some time off.”

They settle in the back row in the middle and Logan kicks his feet up on the chair back. None of the others seats have occupants and Remy leans over to steal a kiss. “Remy hopin’ you don’ have any plans to run back to the mansion after this.”

Logan nips at Remy’s chin as he draws back. “Was plannin’ on staying away from there until they call us back.”

“Good.”

**Evocative**

The foyer to the mansion is much the same as he remembers, the tables and decorations. Remy stops just inside the door and closes his eyes.

This is the first time he’s been back since he left after Logan’s mysterious disappearance two years ago. He never found his lover but it’s long past time he came home.

Remy takes a deep breath, hearting catching in his throat. It even smells the same and it’s evocative, reminding him of happier times, when Logan had been around, his voice rumbling through the halls.

“Remy?”

He opens his eyes and Storm is standing at the top of the stairs, staring at him in shock.

“Hi.” It’s weak but all he has, especially when faced with Storm’s sadness.

She’s in his arms in a moment and even this brings back a flood of memories, all centered around this house and woman. “Remy sorry, but he had to go. Had to look for Logan.”

Storm’s hands twist in his shirt. “There’s no need to apologize Remy. I know how much Logan means to you. It must be hard to be back.”

Remy swallows hard and nods.

**Endure**

Pain races through his body and Remy bites hard at the inside of his cheek. The taste of blood fills his mouth and he swallows hard.

He’s barely aware of Logan behind him, fingers digging into his hips. “Hurts.”

“I know Cajun. Just endure a little longer and Hank and the others will be here.”

Logan’s voice is a mere rumble and Remy tries to curl in on himself, hoping it will help the pain. 

He’s fought with broken ribs and internal bleeding but this is a new, unrelenting hell and he just wants it to end.

His eyes flutter shut, blackness sweeping over him, the pain ebbing.

Rough hands shake him and he howls as pain slices through his body.

“Fuck Remy, I’m sorry but you have to keep your eyes open. Just until Hank gets here and he can tell us what’s wrong.”

His body is on fire, breathing hurts and he wants to beg Logan to let him go, to end the pain because he doesn’t think Hank is going to make it before his body gives out.

Logan’s fingers dig in and he focuses on those spots of pain in an attempt to endure the blades under his skin. 

**Sandwich**

Remy saws the loaf of bread in half. He’s not entirely sure how he ended up in the kitchen on sandwich duty but he’s less than thrilled about it. The kids are more than capable of feeding themselves. 

“Why the hell are you in here?”

Grinding the knife point into the cutting board Remy looks at Logan. “Remy somehow turned into the maid.”

Logan draws his lips back in a snarl. “Like hell.”

He opens the kitchen window and sticks his head out. “Brats, if you want food I suggest you get your asses in here!”

Turning Logan grins at his lover. “Scott can deal with it. We better make our sandwiches if we want food.”

They work quickly, passing ingredients back and forth. The first teenager stumbles into the kitchen, eyeing their food and Logan holds his hand up in silent threat. “Think really hard about it.”

There’s a moment where Remy thinks Sam is tempted but the kid steps aside.

Laden with their plates they move around the horde, taking their place outside on the patio.

Logan grins. “Best place for sandwiches.”

Remy nods as he bites into his sandwich. 

**Atrocious**

“How could-” Remy swallows hard before finding his voice. “Atrocious. Why?”

Logan shakes his head, body shaking with an unceasing growl as he prowls the yard, his anger almost palpable.

The mansion is pristine, rising out of the fog.

Spread through the lawn are the motionless bodies of the younger mutants, twisted and blood covered. 

They’d been gone for less than two hours and there had been no alarms from the mansion, no distress calls on the frequency they use when on missions.

The sounds of the others rise above the fog, cries of anger and shock.

Swallowing hard Remy tamps down on his empathy until all he can feel is Logan. His lover’s anger is ugly and black but Remy is used to it, can filter through to what binds them together.

Logan paces back, resting a hand on Remy’s shoulder. “Whoever did this is going to be sorry. That they thought they could do something this heinous…”

Remy nods, eyes focused on the nearest crumpled body. “They ain’t going to be fond of us when we find them.”

“That’s the understatement of the year Cajun.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Discovered**

Claws extended Logan stares down the gathered mutants. It’ll be a cold day in hell when he lets them near Remy when they’re like this.

Scott steps in. “He can’t stay Logan, not now that we know what he is.”

Logan snarls. “And how the fuck does that matter? Remy’s been what he is for years, longer than he’s been here and he’s never once attacked anyone. How does that not matter since you discovered the truth.”

Shifting Scott looks uncomfortable. “It doesn’t matter. He can’t stay.”

He can hear Remy in their room, the fox on edge despite the grievous wound to his side.

It was dumb luck they’d been caught, Remy forced to change in their room, unable to leave due to his injuries.

Storm moves to stand with Logan, arms folded across her chest as she stares at Scott. “I believe Logan. How many full moons has Remy been with us and there has been no incident?”

There’s a plaintive keening from behind the door and Logan growls. “We’re stayin and I won’t have anyone holding this over his head.”

He ducks into the room, slamming the door.

**Avalanche**

There’s an ominous rumble and Remy looks up just in time to watch a chunk of snow break loose from the cliffs above them. He grabs Logan’s wrist, spinning his lover to look.

“Fuck.” Logan grabs Remy, fingers tight around his wrists. “Well, I’ve never tried my healing against an avalanche but there is first time for everything.”

The rumble gets louder and Remy steps closer, tangling his fingers in Logan’s jacket. “And what about Remy?”

Teeth bared Logan grins. “You’ve survived the Apocalypse. This is nothing.”

The wall of snow slams into them and Remy tightens his hold on Logan. White and cold surrounds him, stealing his breath and he has to fight not to inhale, lest he choke on the snow.

It seems to drag on, rough and smothering, the only real thing the painful bite of Loan’s fingers digging into his arms.

There will be bruises come morning but he doesn’t care because it will mean they survived.

Finally it ends, snow pressing down on them and Remy opens his eyes. Logan is half over him, snow encrusted and he grins down at him. “See, we survived.”

Remy snorts. “Speak for yourself.”

**Granary**

“It’s empty.” Remy ducks from the granary back into the sunlight, blinking hard.

Logan crouches to look at the footprints in the deep mud. “There were a lot of people around here yesterday.”

Remy turns to look at the door. “There ain’t any signs of someone breakin’ in. Looks like we got a thief here.”

Standing Logan joins his lover. “Since it takes one to know one I’ll take your word for it. Any idea how they got in?”

“Key or lock pick. Remy willin’ to bet key. Less chance of anyone lingering where they shouldn’t be.”

Logan scrubs at his face. “We need to talk to everyone with a key and post guards on the other granaries. We can’t run the risk of losing any more supplies.”

Remy closes the door, relocking it. “You seem to be forgettin’ one important thin cher. How the hell did they disappear with that much grain? Would be hard to miss.”

Logan points north. “The caves up there are probably where the grain is and from where we’ll know who took it.”

Remy frowns. “Remy got a feelin we ain’t going to like knowing who took it.”

**Crucible**

Body aching Remy slumps against the rough-hewn wall of the tunnel. His lungs ache and his vision is going grey but this crucible won’t kill him. He still has to find the others, to free them from this hell.

The tunnels seem to stretch on, sounds echoing oddly through the twists. He has no idea how far he’s gone or how much further to go before he finds the others.

So far the caves have been a near death trap, with collapsing ceilings, crumbling floor and monsters fresh from some psycho’s nightmares.

With a groan Remy pushes up from the wall, hissing as his legs protest the movement. He focuses on the thought of Logan as he picks his way down the hall. He can almost feel his lover through his empathy and he aches for it.

There’s a hiss of sound and Remy just barely manages to avoid the claws that come out of the darkness, followed by a long scaly arm.

Hissing Remy jams his hand up, fingers curling around flesh as he channels his power. There’s wetness in his hand as the arm explodes.

It falls back and Remy stumbles away fighting off nausea.

He will not break.

**Expert**

Wet heat flicks across the head of his cock and Logan fists at the sheets. He has no idea how Remy became such an expert at sucking cock and he probably doesn’t want to know, but he appreciates the skill.

He’s vaguely aware of Remy shifting between his legs and then his lover’s mouth closes over the head of his cock, sucking hard.

Swallowing hard Logan pries a hand from the sheets and cups the back of Remy’s head, fingers tangling through auburn strands.

A hum echoes around his cock and he thrusts up. “Fuck Cajun.”

Remy’s response is to slide lower, throat opening around him and Logan takes the hint, rocking his hips upward.

Climax slams into him and he comes with a strangled moan as his lover swallows him down.

Lethargy spreading through his body Logan tugs Remy over him, hand curling around his lover’s cock as he draws him down for a kiss.

Remy groans into his mouth, hips thrusting downward to meet his hand and Logan doesn’t relent until Remy’s release splashes against his stomach.

**Sprinkles**

Remy wipes frosting from the counter. “Never again cher. Next time we’re ordering a cake and callin’ it good. We should never have to go through that again."

Confetti litters the floor and Logan sweeps into a pile in the middle of the tiles. I think there are sprinkles in the light fixture in the dining room.”

Wadding up the towel Remy turns to watch Logan sweep the confetti into a battered dustpan. “How the hell did they manage that?”

Logan stands with a groan and dumps the refuse into the garbage. “Probably safer not to ask. I’m sure it involved a use of powers we wouldn’t approve of.”

There’s a sprinkle on the counter and Remy picks it up, rolling it between his fingers before flicking it towards the garbage can. It drops in and Remy sighs. “Remy don’ approve of having to clean up sprinkles. We should probably get them out before they melt into the glass.”

“Like shit. I’m going to found the brats up and they can finish the dining room.” Logan takes the broom back to the closet. “Get some coffee going and we’ll call it a day. I’ve had enough babysitting for today. They’ll either blow the mansion up or act like adults for once.”

Remy measures the coffee out with a laugh. “We might want to start lookin’ for a new place to live then cher.”

**Vermouth**

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where the vermouth is. I’ve got everything else.”

Peering over the back of the couch Remy frowns. “Remy thought there was some in there the last time he was diggin’ through.”

Logan sighs and rounds the couch to sit, resting his hands on his lover’s shin. “Then you imagined it or someone decided to drink it all.”

With a groan Remy stretches. “Not like we ain’t got a houseful of teenagers who think nothing of getting into the liquor because they have powers.”

“All they have to do is ask and I’ll give it to them but stealin’ pisses me off.” Logan cups his hand over Remy’s knee, squeezing gently. “Suppose I should sniff them out?”

“Ain’t worth it cher. Weren’t much left the bottle anyway. Not enough to justify takin’ it.”

Logan drops his head back against the couch. “I’ve got to run into town tomorrow so I’ll get some then.”

Remy groans. “Guess we need another drink plan then.”

“We’ve got enough to make everything else. Pick something.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Flight**

Hands jammed in his pockets Logan hangs on the edges of the crowd around the arrivals area in the airport. Remy’s flight landed fifteen minutes ago and he’s waiting for the first glimpse of the rangy body.

He shifts his weight from foot to foot, watching as people step forward to flag down their family members. Logan resettles his weight, frowning as he does. He isn’t nervous.

It’s been two years since he’s seen the other man and they haven’t talked lately but there’s nothing for him to worry about. Their relationship has weathered worse than a long separation.

Finally he sees Remy coming through the gate. He pushes through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks he gets. “Cajun.”

Remy grins and steps into Logan, one hand coming up to rest on the other man’s shoulder. “Hi cher.”

Logan brings a hand up, ghosting it over Remy’s hip. It’s all the intimacy they’ll allow themselves in public. “Good flight?”

Adjusting his grip on his bag Remy nudges Logan. “Non. Ain’t enough leg room.”

“Well, it’s a long walk to the Jeep so you’ll have plenty of time to stretch.”

**Curmudgeon**

“Curmudgeon!”

Logan looks up at Kitty from where he’s sitting on the garage floor with his tools spared around him. ‘’The way you were turning red I was expecting a better insult.”

Raking a hand through her hair Kitty sits down, drawing her knees up. “I was, but then the anger went away.”

“You finally understand why I didn’t let you go with us?”

Kitty nods. “Yeah.”

Remy comes into the garage, looking between them before kneeling next to Logan, throwing an arm around broad shoulders. “You two better now?”

Kitty presses her face into his knees. “Yes.”

Logan wipes his fingers on a rag. “With some name calling but we’re good.”

Laughing Remy nudges Logan, rocking him. “Remy figure it ain’t anything you haven’t heard before, eh cher.”

“Damn near the nicest thing anyone has called me in years.”

That gets a snort of laughter from Kitty and Remy stands. “No, let’s get inside and get somethin’ to eat. And no more names.”

**Terminal**

Logan has never hates his healing powers as much as he does now, watching as the life slowly fades from his lover.

Remy is asleep, the only sign that he’s actually still here is the slow rise and fall of his chest and the unrelenting beep of the machines monitoring him.

Carefully Logan picks up Remy’s hand, frowning at its frailness, the papery feel of the skin, pulled tight over bone. He snarls, thumb rubbing over his lover’s knuckles. 

The cancer had crept up on Remy, headaches and lingering aches and other maladies they had all attributed to trying to save the world time and time again.

By the time Hank had discovered the cause, an inoperable tumor deep in Remy’s brain, it was too late.

Terminal cancer and for the last six months they’ve had to watch Remy fade.

Remy shifts, one eye flicking open. “Cher?” His voice is more breath than anything and Logan hates it.

“Still here Cajun. Ain’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

A sigh escapes Remy. “Good. You startin’ to feel like the only thing in Remy’s world.”

Logan has to bite down on the howl of pain he can feel building in his chest.

**Ablaze**

The fire reflects off the snow, painting the entire sky an eerie, orange colour. 

The mansion is ablaze, flames and smoke rising into the dark as their home and memories burn. 

Remy tightens his grip on Jubilee’s shoulder, the girl vibrating with the wan to try and help. Logan has a similar grip on Kitty, voice low as he talks her down.

Reaching out with his free hand Remy curls it over the back of Loan’s neck, squeezing. His lover glances at him and Remy can see the truth reflected in his eyes, that Logan knows as well as he does who did this.

The Friends of Humanity, who have so callously stolen the only real home some of the younger mutants have ever known. Jean and Xavier have already started looking for a new place so the kids won’t be out in the cold for long.

The moment the kids are safe he and Logan will slip away and deal with the FoH. They owe them for burning their home down and for future transgressions. 

**Apprentice**

Remy stands over Logan, arms folded across his chest as he watches his apprentice struggle to pick the lock on the door.

He’s still not sure how he ended up taking the surly teen under his wing but Logan has proved to be well on his way to be being an excellent thief.

There’s also the fact he’s just turned nineteen and keeps looking at him like he wants to climb him. 

And Remy isn’t opposed to taking Logan to bed, spread out under him and begging, but it has to wait, until Logan is a thief in his own right, free to take and decline jobs from the guild as he chooses.

Finally the lock gives and Logan turns back to look at him, grin sharp in the half light of the room.

Remy steps forward to squeeze Logan’s shoulder. “Don’ get cocky cher. Still got four more chests and they ain’t going’ to get any easier.”

Logan snorts and shakes Remy’s hand off as he moves to the next chest.

Returning to his corner Remy watches as Logan gests to work. 

His apprentice will pass this test with little difficulty. 

**Auctioneer**

Logan lingers in the middle of the crowd, carefully keeping an eye on the stage and auctioneer. The man is fiddling with his phone, casting looks off stage.

The crowd is growing restless and Logan can’t blame them. They’ve been waiting for the auction to begin and Logan is starting to worry that Remy has been found out.

Infiltrating this group of slaves who traffic mutants has been hell and Logan was hopin this would be the last night but it seems it won’t be.

Finally the auctioneer puts his phone away before moving to the middle of the stage. “I apologize ladies and gentlemen for the delay but we’re ready to get going. This first one is very special.”

Logan barely manages to keep from growling when Remy is pushed out onto the stage, barely clothed.

Dark bruises litter Remy’s legs and flanks. His lip is split and there’s a bruise on his cheek.

The auctioneer grins. “The bruises are a sign of his spirit. He’ll be perfect for whatever you want him for.”

Anger sweeps through him and he clenches his fist. Just a little longer and this whole thing will be in the past.

**Pike**

Remy just barely manages to avoid yelping as he jerks back at whatever it is Logan just dumped on the table.

It’s long and muscular with a slightly bifurcated tail, flat-ish nose, wicked hooked teeth and eerie eyes. “What the fuck is that?”

Logan drops into the chair opposite him, shoving up the damp sleeves of his shirt. “A pike. Caught it for dinner.”

Pushing back form the table to be away from the hell fish spreading goo across the table Remy takes a closer look at Logan to see wet clothing and he sighs. “Did you catch it or go swimming for it cher?”

Logan sits back, arms pushed above his head as he stretches. “Only good way to catch a pike is to get in the water with it.”

Remy looks at the fish and in particular its teeth and shakes his head. “Remy wouldn’ get into any water where that thing is swimming.”

“They aren’t that bad. Just have to be faster than it is and keep your fingers from its mouth.”

Edging further from the table Remy shakes his head. “Don’ matter. Remy like his fingers where they are and we don’ all have metal coatin’ our bones.”

Logan stands and grabs the fish. “No fun. I’m goin’ to go start cooking this.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Client**

Stretching until his back pops Remy rolls his shoulders, feeling the tension drain from his body. He takes the black silk shirt from the hanger and shrugs it on. 

The silk is cool against his skin and he smooths is down before doing up the buttons, leaving the top three undone. He rarely wears this shirt, the most expensive thing he owns but tonight’s client is special. 

Logan, despite his appearance, is surprisingly undemanding and is rapidly becoming his favourite clients. There are even days he allows himself to believe that Logan will be the one to save him from the rut he’s in. He knows it’s wishful thinking though and Remy pushes it away. 

A glance at the clock reveals that Logan will be here soon. Remy rakes a hand through his hair, spiking the auburn strands. He hasn’t been this anxious for years and he can’t quite figure out why. Yes, Logan is special, but not enough to justify this kind of reaction.

There’s a single knock on the door and Remy tenses before relaxing. This night won’t be any different than any other night. Logan is a client and nothing more.

**Tapas**

Logan frowns as the plate of tapas slides by him. “What the hell is in those? They reek.”

Remy snatches one up and eats it. Nose wrinkling he swallows before grimacing, reaching for his beer. “Remy don’ know but he suggest not eatin’ them.”

Taking up his own beer Logan grins. If I said they smelled nasty why the hell did you eat one?”

“Remy figure it only polite to try the local food but he wasn’t expecting that.” He takes another drink and frowns. “Remy don’ think anything is going to get rid of the taste.”

Pushing his own empty beer bottle to the middle of the table Logan shoves back. “We’ll find some real food. The person we’re looking for isn’t going to show.”

Remy drains his beer and stands, stretching before shoving his chair back under the table. “There’s a place Remy saw on his way here.”

Logan elbows a patron who gets to close, snarling when the man moves to complain. The man stumbles back, hastily turning away and Logan smirks, gesturing towards the door. “Let’s get out of here before I offended anyone else.”

Remy laughs. “Cher, you manage to offended people no matter what. Now, food so Remy can get the taste of tapas out of his mouth.”

**Dollars**

Remy wipes the blood from his chin, wincing at the pain in his split lip. This is the first time a john has gotten a jump on him and he doesn’t like it. And to make matters worse the asshole stole some of his money and now he’s dollars short on the rest his landlord will be demanding at six A.M.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and he groans. That’ll be Logan, on time and there’s no way he can face the man with a split lip, bruised cheek and bloody knuckles. He can hear the door swing open and of course Logan knows how to pick a lock.

“Remy-Jesus fucking hell, what happened to you?”

Raising his hand Remy watches Logan in the mirror. The man is livid, teeth bared in a snarl. “Remy’s last client wasn’t so happy. Stole money too.”

Logan stalks forward, hand resting on the small of Remy’s back. “You’re coming home with me. I’m not willing to see you beaten again because of some asshole.”

Remy nods, too exhausted to fight. This is something he’s been dreaming about almost since he’s taken up with Logan and he wishes this was permanent.

**Priority**

“Our priority is to get the information, not rescue Remy.” Scott folds his arms across his chest, glaring at Logan.

Logan shoves his cowl back, lips drawn back in a snarl. “It’s your fucking fault he’s in there anyway. And if I want to go save my fucking lover I will. There’s no reason you need me for this bullshit milk run.”

“I’ll have you off this team and out of the mansion.”

Logan laughs, stalking forward. “The fuck you are. Charles already agreed and last I checked this is his house and his team. Now fuck off before I give you some new holes.”

Spinning on heel Logan crosses the hanger, the scent of anger and fear heavy in the air. He tries not to lose his temper in front of the younger mutants but Scott brings out the worst in him and always has.

Logan enters the elevator and stabs at the button, taking a deep breath as he does. He has hours before rescuing Remy is possible and going in angry won’t help anything. 

He slams his fist against the wall, snarling. The wall dents but it doesn’t make him feel any better.

**Betrayal**

“Why?”

Remy doesn’t flinch under his former lover’s steely gaze. “Remy got his reasons cher. It don’t change the way he feel about you but he can’t do it anymore.”

Logan will give the younger man credit. Remy is calm with no scent of fear and this is part of why he love Remy, his lack of fear when defending something he believes in. And for just that reason he can’t hold a grudge. 

Logan cracks his knuckles. “You know the others will see this as a betrayal.”

“Remy knows but this something he need to do. He can’ keep goin’ on this. You’ll tell Storm Remy loves her yeah?”

“Of course Cajun. You better get going. The others will be back soon.”

Remy takes a half step forward before stopping, lean body tight with tension. “Remy ain’t stupid enough to ask for anything else but he want you to know he love you Logan.”

Throat tight Logan nods and takes a step back. “Leave Remy.”

With a jerky nod Remy turns on heel and stalks off.

It won’t take long before the others learn of Remy’s leaving and Logan doesn’t want to be around when it happens.

**Circus**

“I’ve avoided places like this for years.”

Remy glances at his lover. Loan has his hands jammed in his pockets, hat pulled low, shading his eyes. It doesn’t look it to most but Remy can tell his lover is on edge, body rigid as they move through the crowd.

Easing over Remy bumps his lover. “Why?”

Logan rolls his shoulder as he watches the ebb and flow of humanity around them. “Always seemed like a place they would put us if they knew, as though we were animals to be gawked at.” He growls. “It was worse during the heyday of freak shows and the like.”

Remy nods, understanding Logan’s reasoning but not able to say he feels the same way. He has fond memories of going to the circus with his père, looking at the animals and other attractions. There had even been lessons at picking pockets which had been woefully easy with the way everyone had been distracted.

“if you don’ like it why did you agree to chaperone?”

Logan shrugs. “Seemed like a good way to get over an unreasonable fear. How long until we have to round up the brats?”

Remy glances at his phone. “Ten minutes or so.”

**Proprietor**

Remy hovers near the end stand of flavoured lube, keeping an eye on the front desk. He’s hoping the shop’s proprietor thinks he’s caught up trying to find a dildo rather than creeping on him.

Dragging his fingers along a shelf of anal beads Remy shifts his weight, settling in for a long wait.

The proprietor isn’t what he usually goes for, short and stocky, but there’s somethin about him, the wild eyes and perpetual stubble that calls him.

This is the fourth time in three weeks he’s been in the shop and Remy hopes he’s coming off as desperately alone and not a complete creeper.

“Can I help you?”

Remy just barely manages to suppress a yelp as he turns to find the man behind him, a wicked grin twisting his lips. “Uh, Remy was lookin’ for a toy.”

If anything the man’s grin gets worse and Remy has a feeling he’s in trouble.

“I can help you there and if you need something more real, I’m available.”

Remy knows when he’s being propositioned and he’s not about to let this one slide.


	25. Chapter 25

**Heathen**

Remy doesn’t move from his seat in the back of the cave, gaze never leaving the heathen at the entrance.

The man is crouched at the mouth of the cave. He’s clad in nothing more than a loincloth, baring a strong chest, broad shoulders and massive thighs he wants to touch.

He still isn’t sure exactly how he ended up in this cave but leaving hasn’t crossed his mind, not when faced with the wild man and the pouring rain that’s been going on for most of the day.

Dark eyes settle on him and Remy’s breath catches in his throat. The heathen carefully moves towards him, wary, needy to defend at a moment’s notice.

Remy keeps his breathing even, fighting the urge to hold out a hand as the man edges closer. He’s curious, has a million questions that might never be answered if this man doesn’t speak English. 

Fingers touch his face, dragging through the stubble on his jaw, edging up to feather through his hair, tugging at the strands.

He closes his eyes as the man shuffles even closer. Heat pools in his chest and he releases a shuddering breath. 

Being trapped on this island might not be so hard.

**Doughnuts**

The smell of maple wakes Logan and he rolls over to find Remy sprawled in the wingback chair in the corner of the room. He’s got a cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other and there’s a second mug and another doughnut on the table at his elbow.

“Doughnuts?”

Remy nods as he takes a drink. “Jean brought them back from when she went shopping. Nabbed us a few before the brats ate them all.”

Logan eases from the bed and leans over Remy, hand braced on his lover’s shoulder as he reaches for the doughnut. It’s a maple bar and he squeezes Remy’s shoulder as he takes a bite.

Normally he prefers a breakfast with more protein but some days a little sugar to start the day is good. The coffee is perfectly black and strong and by the time the mug is empty Logan feels a little more alive. 

“She probably got the doughnuts as bribery for something.”

Remy nods as he stretches and slumps down further in the chair. “Remy already thought that and he got a plan to get us out, if you want.”

Logan pulls a shirt out. “I want. We’ll need to swing by the kitchen for another doughnut though.”

**Vanilla**

Logan sneezes as he enters his and Remy’s room, the scent of vanilla prickling his nostrils. “Why the hell does it smell like a bakery in here?”

Remy moves just enough to slant a look at his lover, half of his face hidden in the pillows. “Remy went for a massage and vanilla all they have. Not thrilled but Remy not want to leave, needed the rub down.”

Shedding his coat Logan nods. His lover has been stiff for weeks and he doesn’t begrudge Remy for getting professional help. He could do without the overpowering smell though.

“Feel better?” Logan opens the window before perching on the edge of the bed, fingers gliding up and down the smooth plane of his partner’s back. 

Remy arches into the gentle touch. “Feel less like a board but Remy still not at his best.”

Logan leans back down to nip at the skin of Remy’s neck. “A hot shower will help.”

Remy shivers and grins. “And never mind that it means Remy don’ stink anymore.”

“Got me. Into the shower.” Logan leans down to steal a kiss before shifting so Remy could get up. “I’ll be back in a couple to join you.”

Remy shoves his pants down, grinning at the flick of heat in his lover’s eyes. “Be quick cher.”

**Deranged**

Remy shifts his weight, running the deck of cards through his fingers. “Jean sure this going to work?”

Logan stares into the darkness covering the mansion grounds. “As sure as she can be.”

Snorting Remy follows his lover’s gaze. “That ain’t reassuring cher. Not when there’s a deranged mutant out killin’ us and we ain’t got any idea who or how they doin’ it.”

“They’ll slip up sooner rather than later and it won’t be good for them.”

Logan tenses, eyes narrowing as his claws slide free. “He’s here.”

Taking a deep breath Remy reaches out with his empathy. Anger and hate slides over him like oil and he jerks back into himself, breathing hard. “Merde, he hate us all, blame us for the way he is.”

Logan’s snarl echoes through the chilly night air. “I don’t care that he hates us, but takin’ it out on innocent mutants isn’t right.”

There’s a crackle and they both drop behind the bushes. The deranged mutant in question floats by them, pale and ethereal and Remy glances at Logan, seeing the same thing in his partner’s eyes.

They’re plan for capture is going to have to be reworked rapidly and on the fly.

**Collapse**

“Cher?”

Rough hands trace his face and Remy blinks. Logan’s face comes into focus, pulled tight with worry. “Cajun, you with me?”

Nodding hurts and Remy groans. “What the hell happened?”

Cupping Remy’s face Logan leans in. “You fucking collapsed. You feelin’ okay?”

Remy blows out a breath. “Remy’s head hurt but he got no idea why he collapse. Get Remy up.”

“You sure?” When his lover nods Logan shifts back and accepts the hand Remy thrusts out. He carefully pulls the taller man upright, catching him as he sways. “No lying Cajun. Do you need to go see Hank?”

Bracing a hand on Logan’s shoulder Remy shakes his head. “Not lying. Head just hurt. Remy get a chance to lie down and he’ll be fine.”

Logan doesn’t believe Remy but knows pushing will just lead to a fight which is the last thing Remy needs. Hand on the small of Remy’s back Logan guides him towards the stairs and their room.

He’ll get his lover settled and then seek out Hank. Hopefully Hank will have an answer because there is no good reason Remy, a strong, healthy mutant should collapse.

It sends a feeling of dread skittering down his spine and Logan barely manages to suppress a growl.

**Quadratic**

“Well Petit, Remy think we need more help.”

Kitty taps her pencil on the table as she glares at the open math book. “I don’t remember the quadratic being this hard when the teacher went over it in class.”

Remy leans back in his chair. “Remy sorry he ain’t better help but he never have much use for higher math and formulas like that.”

Kitty pats his arm. “It’s fine. We’ll ask Logan.”

“Ask Logan what?” Logan enters the kitchen, brushing his hand across Remy’s shoulders as he leans down to press a kiss to Kitty’s unruly hair.

“If you know how to do quadratics.”

Hands on the back of Kitty’s chair Logan leans over her shoulder to look at the book. “Sorry sweet, I’ve got no idea. Book learning isn’t something I’ve had much need for. Go ask Hank. He’ll be able to help you.”

Kitty grabs her books and kisses them both on the cheek before leaving.

Logan drops into her chair. “It’s a good think we have Hank or that girl would never get through her homework.”

Remy nods and leans over for a kiss.

**Celebratory**

The atmosphere is celebratory and Remy slides next to Logan, handing his lover a beer. “So we finally managed it.”

Logan accepts the drink, never taking his eyes off Kitty and Peter who are dancing, both of them laughing. 

“Took long enough. Was starting to think it was never going to happen.”

Remy dips his head to kiss Logan. “Was bound to with the way we been pushing, and hard to ignore when we get big names siding with us.”

Logan takes a drink before turning to look up at his lover. “I gotta say Cajun, you have an amazing sense of optimism after everything you’ve been through growing up and with the X-Men.”

Remy leans down for another kiss. “Gotta have something to look forward to. Dance?”

“Only this once because of the party.” Logan downs his beer and sets the bottle down. He holds out a hand and Remy takes it with a soft smile.

Logan ignores the whispers around them. His and Remy’s relationship has been an open secret up to his point, known but rarely seen and this sudden closeness is enough to stir tongues.

Dancing with Remy is awkward with the difference in their heights but it doesn’t matter because this is about celebrating what they’ve won.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mug**

Early mornings are one of Logan’s favourite times at the mansion, his last few hours of peace before the brats get up and turn the place into a zoo.

Pouring coffee Logan leans back against the counter. He has at least an hour before any of the other adults are up.

There’s a shuffle of feet and Logan tenses before relaxing when a familiar scent washes over him.

Logan takes another mug down and fills it before adding enough sugar to make the spoon stand up. “Mornin’ Cajun.”

Remy’s reply is barely a grunt and Logan smiles as he hands the mug to his lover. Remy accepts it but presses into Logan, trapping him against the counter.

Laughing Logan slides a hand under Remy’s shirt, hand splaying wide over the small of his back. Remy isn’t usually at his best in the mornings, requiring several mugs of coffee before being fully functional.

There’s mumbled words that he can’t make out and Logan laughs and takes a drink of his own coffee.

This morning just got better with Remy half asleep against him in the warmth of the kitchen. 

**Gasket**

Remy leans back against the Jeep, watching as another vehicle speeds by with no intention of stopping. 

Logan wiggles from under the jeep, wiping his hands clean on his jeans. “Fucking blew a gasket.”

Shoving up his sunglasses Remy looks at his lover. “You baby this thing cher. How you miss the gasket?”

With a snarl Logan wipes sweat from his forehead. “Factory defect. I just changed the gaskets. How far to the next town?”

Remy looks back down the road. “Ten miles or so. Remy not really paying attention.”

Logan snatches his wallet from the center console. “Guess we better get walking since it doesn’t look like anyone is going to stop.”

“Remy don’t know why that might be.” He nudges his lover as they start down the road.

Logan shoves him back. “I can’t imagine why anyone might think that.”

“Obviously not Remy. He wholesome and trustworthy looking.”

Snorting Logan adjusts his hat. “And you kiss Storm with that mouth. If anything you’re the one scaring them off.”

“And we wouldn’ be in this situation if your gasket hadn’t blown so Remy don’ think you get a say in this.”

Logan drops it, knowing Remy won’t let the gasket failure go.

**Cookie Jar**

“Busted.” Remy leans against the doorframe, smiling at the deer in the headlights look Logan was giving him. Logan is wrist deep in the cookie jar like a two year old trying for a treat.

Logan pulls his hand from the jar, fingers clenched around a cookie. “Little early for you to be up isn’t it Cajun?”

Coming into the kitchen Remy takes the cookie jar from Logan, holding it against his chest. “Ain’t such a thing as too early when Remy’s trying to save his cookies. You know cher-” he steps in closer. “All you had to do was ask, you know Remy would share.”

“The cookie wouldn’t be as good if I had permission Cajun.”

Cradling the jar under his arm Remy pokes Logan in the shoulder. “Keep that up cher and you’ll be needin’ permission to be in my bed.”

Logan rolls his eyes and breaks the cookie in half, handing part of his lover. “You’d kick me out of bed over a cookie?”

“Thinkin’ about it. These cookies are hard to get and Remy ain’t getting anything if you eat them all.”

Logan takes the jar from Remy and places it on the counter. “I’ll make it up to you Cajun, in the best way I know to.”

Remy laughs. “You caught me cher.”

**Instinct**

Instinct makes the fox rouse and he reluctantly pulls away from his mate. He edges from their den, pausing just outside in the light of the moon. 

Something is wrong and his hackles rise, lips drawing back in a snarl. The air smells wrong, the wind is too cold for this time of year and there’s an odd, high pitched sound that is making his head hurt.

“Remy?”

He hears his mate come out of their den, strong fingers ruffling through the fur of his back. Bowing his head he nuzzles at his mate’s neck, hoping the man will understand his unease.

Tension settles in the stocky body next to him and he makes a questioning sound.

“Yeah, something isn’t right. I need to go back to the mansion.”

Nuzzling at his mate he nips once before drawing back..

“Yeah. Fuck, ain’t it goin to be special trying to explain where you are. Don’t do anything stupid.”

He watches as his mate lopes towards the lights in the distance. The thought of returning to the den alone is dismal and he slips through the woods.

Instinct demands he scout his territory and defend it if need be.

**Sexy**

Beer in hand Logan leans back against the bar. It’s easy to pick Remy out on the dance floor, half a head taller than most of the crowd and whipcord lean.

He’s dressed in black from head to toe with silver accents. It’s sexy as fuck and Logan wants to back him against a wall and swallow him down, to nuzzle at the crease of his thigh until Remy is moaning and desperate.

It isn’t often they do this, not with everything going on but at least once a month they try to get out, to play at being normal.

Setting his beer aside Logan catches at Remy’s hips, pulling his lover close. He stretches up, nose dipping into the hollow of the taller mutant’s throat. “You ready to go Cajun?”

Remy nods and tilts his head back, shivering when Logan kisses his throat. “Oui cher. Ready to stretch out on a bed.”

Growling Logan nips at Remy’s skin. “You going to beg?”

Remy draws back and looks down. “You gonna make it that good Cher? Remy might if it good enough.”

Fingers digging into Remy’s hips Logan draws his lover close. “You know I can make it good.”

**Jingle Bells**

There’s ice coating the floor of the Danger Room, it’s snowing and he can hear music. It isn’t until Logan gets closer he realizes the music is Jingle Bells, being blasted through the room’s speakers. 

Stopping in the doorway Logan isn’t surprised to see a snowball fight going on, Remy in the thick of it.

As if sensing his presence Remy looks up and smiles, just barley managing to avoid a snowball. His lover tosses a charged snowball at Bobby before ducking out of the warzone.

“Hey cher.” Remy leans in to steal a kiss. “Come to help Remy show Bobby who the best is?”

Logan catches Remy’s hip, drawing him closer. “I’m always up for taking the ice cube down, but what the hell is with the Jingle Bells? A little bit of the wrong season.”

“Some of the younger mutants were complain’ about the lack of snow this Christmas so Bobby and Ororo decide to make it better for them. Christmas music seem like the right thing.”

Logan rolls his eyes but grins. “Bunch of fucking soft touches, all of us.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way cher.”

**Celestial**

“Are you saying you’re some kind of celestial being?”

Remy rolls his shoulders and jerks his head in an abbreviated nod. “Kinda. Remy is Fortune, good luck, any of the stuff like that.”

There’s no change in Remy’s scent, that he’s lying or trying to make fun of him. Logan folds his arms across his chest. “So all the close calls, the almost deaths, you were never in danger of dying?”

“The wounds were real, but Remy have power to twist outcomes around him to be more favourable. Come in handy more than once.”

Logan knows anyone else would have a hard time believe this but he’s seen his lover survive injuries others would have succumbed to and he has no room to talk about improbabilities, having metal fused to his skeleton.

“Can you help others?”

Remy nods. “Only if Remy touchin’ them.”

“Okay. We’ll keep this our secret Cajun. Last we need is the others to get bent of shape that we have a celestial being with us.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and I just want to give one last thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos.

**Pigeon**

“You positive Remy can’t kill them cher?”

Logan nods even as he eyes the flock of pigeons roosting in the rafters above them. “Positive. We’re trying to keep a low profile and that’s hard if there is a dead pigeon every couple of feet.”

Remy stretches, keeping an eye on the cooing mass above them. “Remy could blow them up. Wouldn’ be hard.”

“Because little spots of feathers and blood would be less obvious than dead pigeons.” Logan shifts as several pigeons take flight.

Remy takes a step back so he’s under a stretch of rafter where no birds linger. “Remy don’ wanna have to clean shit from his jacket.”

“You’ve got no one to blame but yourself Cajun. You’re the one who pissed Summers off.”

Remy shifts, hands sliding into his pockets. “Didn’t think he was goin’ to get so pissy about his flyin. Kitty did better the first time we let her fly.”

Another bird takes off and Logan moves. “And I can’t believe you forgot how touchy the bastard is.”

“A momentary lapse of judgment cher. Remy promise he’ll never do it again. He don’ relish spending more time with flying rats.”

**Squab**

Catching and killing the pigeon was easy as was cooking it but getting Remy to eat was another story.

Logan crouches next to his lover, the squab in one hand. He gently pats Remy’s cheek, not relenting until familiar red and black eyes focus on him. “You with me?”

Remy nods, though his eyes are mere slits in his flushed face. “Oui cher.”

Logan peels a piece of breast from the bird and holds it up to Remy’s mouth. “Cajun, you need to eat.”

His lover makes a sound of protest but Logan doesn’t relent, keeping the meat close until Remy takes it. Remy is getting weaker and with no idea when help might be coming there isn’t much Logan can do to help Remy but keep him warm and fed.

It’s a painstaking process but he manages to feed Remy most of the squab.

Picking the last of the meat from the bone Logan eats it before setting aside the carcass.

Logan presses against Remy, arm sliding across broad shoulders. Remy curls into him, hot forehead against his cheek.

He needs something more than squab if Remy has any chance of getting better.

**Peregrine**

Remy raises his hand and his Peregrine lands, sharp talons digging into leather. It glares at Logan, wings mantling and Remy can’t help but laugh.

His falcon hates Logan, mantling and hissing when the man gets too close. His lover doesn’t see the humour but at least he’s stopped threatening to cook him.

Ruffling tan feathers Remy looks at Logan. “Ready to go cher?”

Logan shoots a dark look at Alcar. “No. Why don’t you hood that damned bird.”

Remy grins and slips the hood over Alcar’s head before settling the falcon on the saddle. Shrugging off his coat Remy drops it to the ground before stepping into Logan. 

Strong hands rest on his hips, pulling him in and he ducks his head to kiss Logan.

The hands on his hips tighten and he ends up on his back in the grass, Logan pressing his legs apart with a knee.

He presses up into Logan, arm banding across broad shoulders.

They rarely get this much time alone but he’ll start flying Alcar everyday if it leads to this.

**Systematic**

A guard prods him and Logan snaps, growling at the man, hands reaching out.

Electricity courses through his body, carried by the metal coating his bones and he drops to his knees.

The guard laughs, slamming the butt of his rifle against Logan’s temple.

Shaking his head Logan subsides, eyes on the man. 

No one had thought this would come to pass but the X-Men are gone, leaving him alone. He’d see all of them die but Remy had been the last and worst.

His lover hand been so strong and beautiful before they’d killed him. And with the X-Men dead and him in shackles, unable to help they’d been systematic in their murder of every mutant, no matter their age or power, until he was the only one left.

Logan shifts on his knees, pulling at the thick cuffs around his arms. His captors will slip up, will grow lax and when that day comes the will regret it. He has all the time in the world to hunt everyone of them down and rip their hearts out.

**Choice**

“You know we only have one choice.”

Remy scrubs at his face as he leans back against the wall. “Remy know but not like it.”

Logan leans over and presses his face into his lover’s neck. “I don’t either, but we’re stuck. There’s no way out.”

Shuffling until he’s half in Logan’s lap Remy tips his head back to stare up at the velvet dark night sky. “Remy want everything to end but not like this. There ain’t anything  
right about this situation.”

Drawing back Logan bites back on a growl. “It shouldn’t end this way but the fucker…”

Logan’s growl echoes through his body and Remy squeezes his lover’s thigh. They’ve been backed into corners before, but getting out has never been a problem. Blood and sweat have seen them through everything but no amount of blood spilled will solve this.

“We still got to figure this out.”

Remy closes his eyes. “Young or old. What they have done and what they might do. The kids’ll hate this.”

Logan sighs. “And the others would hate us if we let the younglings die. Our choice is made.”

“Remy still don’t like it cher.”

“Neither do I.”

**Gladiator**

Remy leans back in his chair, idly fingering the dates in the bowl next to him. So far the gladiatorial matches have been boring but this next bout promises to be spectacular.

From all the rumours Remy has heard the new gladiator is a force to be reckoned with. A feral taken from a northern tribe it is said the man knows no fear and had been impossible to subdue.

Finally the herald announces the match and Remy slides to the edge of his seat. 

The man is escorted into the arena under heavy guard, arms chained to his body, a short length of chain hobbling him.

All but one of the guards step back, leveling their spears at the man. The last guard kneels to unlock the shackles, keeping a wary eye on the gladiator.

In a moment all the shackles are removed, the guards backing away. 

Remy knows even without seeing the man fight that he wants him in his stable. It’ll take some fast talking and bribes but it will happen.

**Satisfaction**

Remy gives a groan of satisfaction and presses his face against Logan’s neck. “It ain’t fair how good you are cher.”

Logan trails his fingers up and down the dip of Remy’s spine. “I’ve had a long time to practice.”

Remy bites at Logan’s neck as he shuffles his body closer. “Don’ remind me cher. Remy don’ like thinking about you with others.”

Dipping his head Logan nuzzles at the damp hair over Remy’s ear. “Isn’t anyone but you  
now Cajun and won’t be for a long time after.”

Remy pulls Logan tighter, half climbing on to the other man. It’s morbid to think about, what Logan just said but Remy knows what it is, a promise of forever which is better than he expected from Logan.

Inhaling Remy relaxes, smiling as Logan’s hand eases up and down his back. He’s never gotten as much pleasure form just being around a lover as he has from Logan and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Logan says something and Remy settles for nodding, lost in the rumble of the other man’s voice. Satisfaction sweeps through his body and he closes his eyes, lost in the slow easy movement of Logan’s hand on his body.

**Resist**

Remy doesn’t fight back when Sabretooth backhands him. His hands and feet are so tightly bound there isn’t much he can do and he’s long since learned verbally taunting the big man is a bad idea.

Sabretooth leans in, wiping the blood from Remy’s mouth. “Sorry Gumbo, couldn’t resist. Nothing like a little blood to rile up the midget.”

Not saying anything Remy stares at the other mutant. His face aches and the blow has left him dizzy but he isn’t going to show any weakness. He can tell when Sabretooth starts to become uncomfortable, in the flexing of his hands and the tension in his body.

“Knock it off you fucker.”

His head rocks to the side, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Breathing hard Remy swallows. 

The scent of his blood will bring Logan running, bring him down on Sabretooth’s head like a ton of bricks and Remy knows Sabretooth will be lucky if he makes it out of this encounter alive.

Logan has become more protective since claiming him as a mate. 

**Tundra**

The tundra spreads out in front of him and Logan takes a deep breath. There’s the faintest hint of caribou on the air and he growls in frustration. He has no idea how far away they might be and he can’t leave Remy alone that long. 

Injured, the harsh landscape is already chipping away at his lover and leaving him alone where a predator might trip over him is unacceptable.

Logan turns, hoping to catch a stronger smell of the caribou. So far they’ve been surviving off the rodents and other small animals he’s managed to catch. A bigger kill would allow them to stay in the same place for longer, something Remy would greatly benefit from at this point. 

The cry of a bird echoes through the still air and Logan shakes off his thoughts. He has to get back to Remy, check to make sure his lover is warm enough before setting off to hunt for the night. 

At this point even a musk ox would be good, despite the creature’s size and strength. The pelt would make a welcome addition to their meager winter clothing as well as helping to keep Remy warm when they settle for the evening.

With a growl Logan starts back to the camp, the tundra spread out like a vast wasteland.

**Inverness**

“Finally. No brats and no fucking communicators for almost two weeks.”

Remy smiles and bumps his lover as they walk along the River Ness. “It ain’t been that bad cher.”

Logan looks up at his lover. “Do I need to remind you of the all the sand, jungles, and fucking cold places we’ve ended up Cajun? You telling me you aren’t enjoying this?”

Stretching Remy casts a look over the Inverness skyline. “Oh, Remy enjoying it. Little cooler than Remy like but being just the two of us he ain’t got any complaints.”

Logan nudges his lover before they part around a child trundling towards them, his mother following closely behind.

“Fine, the next time we somehow manage to slip away for an extended period of time we can go someplace hot.” 

Remy ruffles a hand through his hair. “Don’ sound so put out Logan. Remy know you remember what Remy wear when he go swimming.”

Logan pauses for a moment before looking at his lover. “You don’t play fair Cajun.”

Laughing Remy sticks his hands in his pockets. “Only when it gets Remy what he want. Now, lets’ go find a pub. Remy want some food and beer.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
